Sin tu calor
by En Resumen soy un Heroe
Summary: La soledad, el fracaso y la culpa son las peores emociones que un ser humano puede sentir. Hermione de un momento a otro se ve invadida por ellas, solo alguien podrá ayudarla a salir del hoyo donde se sume lentamente, ¿Que pasaría si te enamoras de aquel a quien despreciaste y lastimaste? Todo tiene solución, pero hay un problema que existía antes de su amor; Su muerte...
1. Chapter 1

?Descansa en Paz?

Disclamer: ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen a mi pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

—¡No No No No No!

"Debes hacerlo"

— No puedo

"Debes hacerlo"

—No se como

"Empuña tu varita"

—No puedo hacerlo, no soy un asesino

"Es la vida del anciano o tu vida"

—No puedo— susurro mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y negaba lentamente— No soy un asesino

"Lo harás, es tu madre, debes hacerlo, se fuerte,por tu madre, por tu padre, has que ambos estén seguros, has que tu padre se sienta orgulloso de ti. Mátalo"

Un gran grito de desesperación salió de su garganta. El Rubio se levantó del frío piso del baño de prefectos, las lágrimas empañaban sus hermosos ojos de mercurio rojos por el llanto, al igual que sus mejillas blancas.

Camino hacia los lavabos y se echó agua en la cara para limpiar todo rastro de llanto. Se dirigió a la salida y se puso esa máscara de indiferencia, guardo sus emociones en una caja cerrada dentro de el y con paso firme salió del baño de prefectos.

Caminaba perdido en sus pensamientos, pensaba en como le haría para matar a Dumbledore, pensaba en como reparar el armario, en como proteger a su madre. Así iba cuando al dar una vuelta por un pasillos choco con alguien.

—¡Fíjate por donde vas Malfoy!— le grito furiosa la chica que ahora estaba tirada en el suelo con un montón de libros regados a su alrededor.

El Rubio fijó su mirada en la chica, cabello alborotado, labios rosados al igual que sus mejillas, piel suave y unos ojos avellana. No había duda había chocado con Hermione Granger. Peor día no podría tener.

—No fue mi culpa Granger, tu tampoco te fijaste por donde caminabas— dijo el Rubio mientras se fijaba un poco más en la chica

—Si claro como digas, ahora vete, no quiero ver tu sucia presencia aquí— dijo Hermione mientras juntaba sus libros

—Escúchame bien rata de biblioteca, tu no puedes ordenarme soy superior a ti que no se te olvide, así que mide tus palabras cuando abras tu boca— dijo Draco amenazadoramente

El Rubio esperaba una reacción de miedo, esperaba que sus ojo se llenaran de lágrimas como en años pasados, pero en lugar de estas solo escucho una risa sarcástica, una risa que se burlaba de el.

—¿Aún sigues pensando eso hurón? Crees que eres superior a todos cuando en realidad eres más insignificante que un insecto. En verdad me das lástima creyendo que todo el mundo te adora cuando en realidad solo fingen por conveniencia. Hasta ahora me has humillado y yo lo he permitido pero ya no más, me tienes harta de tus insultos y aires de grandeza— la chica se levantó del suelo dejando sus libros aún en el. Fijó sus ojos en los del Rubio que tenía enfrente y le transmitió todo su odio en aquella mirada.

—Valla Granger, decidiste que tus amigos dejaran de ser tus guardaespaldas y al fin enfrentarse tu sola.— se burlo Malfoy

—Por lo menos tengo amigos, o acaso crees que Crabbe y Goyle son en verdad tus amigos. Apuesto a que están contigo por tu dinero y porque se los ordenaron. O que me dices de Zabini y Parkinson, ellos ahora tienen una relación, hasta tu amigo y tu eterna enamorada te traicionan saliendo. Y que me dices de Theo, dudo mucho que el sea tu amigo ya que ha demostrado ser una persona humana, desde que sale con Luna lo he conocido más y dudo mucho que el en verdad sea tu amigo, el es una persona demasiado gentil como para ser amigo de una persona tan vil y repugnante como tu— dijo la leona segura de que esto desarmaría al Rubio pero sólo vio una sonrisa de medio lado en su cara

—Me sorprendes, la perfecta Hermione Granger tratando de lastimar emocionalmente a un compañero suyo. Pero que crees rata, a mi no me afectan las palabras que me digas solo eres una asquerosa sangre sucia— dijo con odio, sabía que aquellas palabras siempre hacían que la chica llorar y eso es lo que el quería en esos momentos hacer que su peor enemiga llorara, esas lágrimas siempre le traían satisfacción ya que le recordaban que alguien podía ser más miserable que el.

—Asquerosa sangre sucia— susurro Hermione mientras bajaba la cabeza—Asquerosa sangre sucia— dijo ahora más fuerte mientras levantaba su cabeza. El Rubio esperaba ver lágrimas en sus ojos pero en ellos solo había un inmenso odio— Claro tu siempre me dices así, pero que crees Malfoy los días de humillaciones de acabaron. No voy a permitir que me vuelvas a llamar de esa forma, sólo un ser tan vil y repugnante como tu puede decirlas. Oh no perdona también tu padre las dice, pero el es igual o más vil que tu, un mortifago, eso es tu padre un asqueroso mortifago, sólo un mortifago tan asqueroso como tu padre pudo enseñarte tales cosas. No se que tanto presumes de tu familia, tu tía es una mortifaga de lo peor, una loca demente, tu madre es igual de vil, para tener un esposo y una hermana seguidores de Voldemort debe ser igual a ellos ahora comprendo que tu también eres un mortifago, teniendo una familia así, eres un asqueroso y sucio mortifago. Y tu padre, ahora tiene lo que se merece, esta encerrado en Azcaban por seguir sus estúpidos ideales, espero que pronto llegue la hora en que reciba el beso el dementor, así nos libra de una existencia tan repugnante. Es mas todos ustedes deberian desaparecer, Voldermort, Bellatrix, tu madre, tu padre incluso tu. Porque sigues aquí he Malfoy por que simplemente no nos libras de tu asquerosa exis...

—¡CÁLLATE!— el Rubio le grito. Tenía sus ojos rojos y respiraba agitadamente. —¡Cállate!¡Tu no sabes nada inmunda sangre sucia! ¡Mantén esa asquerosa boca cerrada o yo mismo me encargare de callarte para siempre!— y dicho esto se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el séptimo piso

Hermione se quedo parada en el pasillo observando como se alejaba el Rubio, la culpa ahora la carcomía, ella nunca quiso decirle esas cosas pero estaba llena de furia, de desesperación que necesitaba sacarlo todo. Ella nunca quiso decirle tales cosas que se veía habían lastimado al Rubio, incluso sobre su padre ya que ella no quería que muriera, no le deseaba el mal a nadie, ni incluso a ellos.

"Que más da, así me dejara en paz de una vez por todas" pensó mientras recogía sus libros y se marchaba en dirección contraria al Rubio.

—¡Hermione!— escucho que la llamaban

—Hola chicos— dijo sonriendo es a sus dos mejores amigos.

—¿Estas bien?— pregunto Ron mientras la tomaba del brazo examinándola cuidadosamente haciendo sonrojar a la leona.

—Si estoy bien ¿Por que no lo estaría?— pregunto Hermione mientras trataba de disimular el rubor en sus mejillas.

—Porque vimos que Malfoy estaba contigo, pensamos que podría hacerte daño así que corrimos hacia acá— dijo Harry

El rubor de la chica paso a ser completamente rojo, pero era un rojo de furia —Harry Potter ya te dije que dejes de vigilar a Malfoy por el mapa del merodeador. No es bueno espiar a la gente— dijo mientras soltaba su brazo de Ron

—Lo siento Herms, pero si no hubieras visto el mapa el te podría haber hecho daño. Además el es un mortifago estoy seguro— hablo con firmeza Harry, firmeza que pronto cayo al ver la cara de su mejor amiga

—Harry el no me hizo nada— "más bien fui yo quien le hizo daño" pensó la chica— Malfoy no es un mortifago deja de invadir su privacidad

* * *

Draco caminaba por el séptimo piso hacia la sala de los menesteres. Tenía que arreglar el armario, sólo así su madre estaría segura. Al pasar por una ventana puso observar a una lechuza parada en el marco, esta lo veía fijamente. Draco suspiro sabía a quien pertenecía la lechuza, rápidamente se acercó al ave y tomo lo que traía en sus manos. Un vociferador. Camino hacia la sala y se adentró en ella. Cuando la sala se cerró abrió el vociferador rápidamente. Era demasiado extraño su madre nunca enviaba vociferadores. Al abrirlo rápidamente comprendió que no era su madre la que lo enviaba era Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Querido sobrino. Ya que no has dado noticias de como va tu misión nos vemos obligados a mandarte un pequeño recordatorio de que tienes que apurarte-hubo un pequeño silencio y sólo se escuchaban pasos, el sonido de una puerta abrirse y otra vez pasos que se detuvieron-que hermosa es mi hermana, se ve tan tranquila dormida. Crucio- Se escucharon unos desgarradores gritos provenientes de Narcisa y las risas histéricas de Bellatrix. Los gritos dejaron de escucharse unos mi tuyos después-Eso es lo que pasa Draco si no se cumplen las ordenes del lord, y si no te apuras con lo que se te ordeno el que soltara esos gritos seras tu. Recuerda que el señor quiere que este reparado el armario antes de Hallowen. Sus planes se adelantaron por lo que no debe pasar de este mes Draco, debes también matar a Dumbledore, una semana en la escuela ya fue suficiente como para que lo arreglarás. No me importa si tienes que estar metido allí todo el día, si faltas a clases o si no duermes, ese armario debe estar reparado ya. Nos veremos muy pronto querido Draco- el vociferador se quemó convirtiéndose en cenizas.

Draco apretó fuertemente los puños, su tía había torturado a su madre, estaba seguro de que eso ya habían pasado unas horas y que su madre no se había dado cuenta de que su tía le había enviado aquel vociferador. No podía pensar en aquellos momentos. Estaba lleno de ira y desesperación. Comenzó a tirar las cosa que había a su alrededor, arrojo al piso todo lo que encontraba, rompiendo y desgarrando todo, así como ellos hacían con su alma. Golpeo el armario que no se reparaba, lo golpeo múltiples veces lastimando sus manos que comenzaron a sangrar. Pronto un lastimero grito se escucho en toda la sala y el Rubio cayo de rodillas llorando. Tomo un libro que esa a tirado a su lado y lo aventó con furia al armario

—¡ARMONIA NECTERE PASUS!— grito y después abrió el armario, el libro seguía en el mismo lugar— ¡ARMONIA NECTERE PASUS!— gritaba el Rubio en dirección al armario—¡ARMONIA NECTERE PASUS!

Nada pasaba, siguió gritando durante media hora sin parar, la garganta del chico estaba lastimada pero el armario no parecía cambiar. Draco estaba cansado y se quedo dormido al lado del armario. Cuando el Rubio se durmió el armario comenzó a tambaleare unos momentos, y el libro en su interior desapareció sin que el Rubio se diera cuenta.

Draco durmió por 5 horas, ya casi era la hora de cenar. Desganado abrió el armario y vio el libro. Su ánimos decayeron al ver el libro dentro del armario. Lo cerro y salió de la sala sin enterarse de que el libro había regresado. El armario estaba reparado.

Se dirigió al gran comedor, se había perdido la comida y ahora estaba hambriento. Al llegar a el se dio cuenta de que la cena había empezado. Camino desganado hacia su mesa. Se sentó en su sitio habitual en silencio. Todos los demás seguían hablando como si el no hubiera llegado. Se sirvió un poco de pavo y rápidamente lo comió, tomo algunos muffins de chocolate y mientras los mordía tomaba jugo de calabaza.

"Estas solo Draco"

'Silencio, quiero comer un poco'

"O claro, come para olvidar que estas solo"

'dije que guardaras silencio'

"La sangre sucia tenia razón no tienes amigos, ni siquiera se percataron de que entraste los que se hacen llamarse amigos, están muy bien acompañados ellos no están SOLOS"

Una lechuza entro en el gran comedor atrayendo la atención de todos, voló hacia la mesa de Slytherin y la carta que traía cayo frente a Draco Malfoy. No era hora de recibir la correspondencia. Draco vio como la lechuza de su madre salía de nuevo del gran comedor. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, no quería abrir la carta, algo en su interior se removía, algo no andaba bien su madre solía respetar las horas de correspondencia por lo nunca enviaría una carta a esas horas si no fuera importante por lo que la abrió rápidamente.

"Querido Draco:

Hijo mío lamento todo esto, lamento que durante tu vida hayas tenido que crecer de la manera en como creciste, lamento no haber sido una mejor madre, lamento que hayas tenido que sufrir tanto, lamento que aún lo hagas. Hijo perdóname por no haber podido darte una vida mejor, por no haberte protegido y que seas tu quien tenía que protegerme. Perdóname por esto. Antes que nada quiero que sepas que te amo con todas mis fuerzas, que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, nunca te cambiaría por nada, fuiste el mejor regalo que pude haber recibido. Quiero que sepas que aunque nunca te demostré todo el cariño que sentía por ti no hubo algo que amará más. Tu padre también te amaba, aunque nunca te lo demostró el te amaba. Siempre estuvo orgulloso de ti aunque el lo negara. Ambos estamos orgullosos de ti. Te amamos con toda nuestra alma. Lamentamos que te hayas tenido que unir a los mortifagos pero era la única forma de mantenerte con vida.

Hijo mío, cuando leas esto muchas cosas habrán pasado ya, cosas que no podrás impedir ni aunque quisieras. Hace algunas horas recibí una carta en la que me comunicaban que tu padre había recibido el beso del dementor. Hijo tu padre murió, eso es algo que yo no puedo soportar. Perdóname por ser tan débil. Perdóname por amar tanto a tu padre que he de seguirlo, soy su esposa después de todo, mi lugar es donde esta tu padre. Perdónanos Draco, perdónanos a ambos por todo. Te amamos hijo. Busca un futuro mejor. Siempre estaremos cuidando de ti aunque no puedas vernos más. Nunca olvides que te amamos y estamos orgullos de ti.

Con todo su amor

Narcisa Malfoy"

Draco arrugo la carta, las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos y comenzó a temblar, tiro todo lo que estaba a su alcance en la mesa, los platos salieron volando y se estrellaron en el piso rompiendo se en mil pedazos, la comida estaba tirada y el jugo de calabaza caía goteando al suelo. Draco se dirigió a la salida ante la atenta mirada de todos.

—¡Señor Malfoy!— grito McGonagall — Deténgase ahora mismo

Pero el Rubio ya había salido del gran comedor dejando a todos atónitos.

—50 puntos menos para Slytherin por causar conmoción en...— comenzó a decir la subdirectora pero fue silenciada por el sonido de algo rompiendose.

Pansy Parkinson estaba en el lugar donde había estado el Rubio, tenía las manos en su boca y lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

Blaise pronto se paró y se puso al lado de su novia quien no reaccionaba solo seguía llorando. El Moreno fijó su vista en la carta que estaba en la mesa, la tomo y la leyó. Pronto sus ojos se agrandaron.

—¡THEO!

El aludido se encontraba en la mesa de Ravenclaw junto a su novia, rápidamente se paró y se dirigió a su mesa y tomo la carta que Zabini le ofrecía, la leyó rápidamente y miro a su amigo. Volvió a leerla y volvió a leerla de nuevo, simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

—¡MALDICIÓN!— grito Theodore mientras mientras golpeaba con su mano la mesa

—Señores podrían decirme que pasa— dijo McGonagall que ya se encontraba a su lado

Dumbledore quien también estaba junto a la mesa tomo la carta de las manos de Theo y la leyó. Su expresión cambio totalmente y se dirigió a la profesora McGonagall.

—Búsquenlo— dijo pero nadie se movió —¡Busquen a Draco Malfoy!— grito al ver que nadie hacia nada

Theo, Blaise y Pansy salieron corriendo del gran comedor a buscar a su amigo. Pronto los demás Slytherin salieron a buscarlo.

La mesa de las serpientes quedo vacía, las demás casas solo observaban al director.

—Albus ¿Qué sucedió?— pregunto McGonagall preocupada

—Lucius recibió el beso del dementor— comenzó a decir el director— Narcisa no lo soporto y ahora están ambos en un mejor lugar— la profesora ahogaba un grito con sus manos al escucharlo —Pero ahora temo por Draco— susurro esto último mientras salía del gran comedor dispuesto a buscar a su alumno.

McGonagall se quedo parada en el mismo lugar sin poder reaccionar. Se dirigió a los demás alumnos y fijo su vista en la mesa de los leones, más específicamente en el trío dorado.—Búsquenlo—dijo mientras salía corriendo a buscar a Draco.

Nadie se movió, no comprendían nada. Luna se paró de su mesa y comenzó a correr hacia la salida.

—¡Luna! ¿A dónde vas?— le grito Ginny

—Voy a buscar a Draco— grito mientras seguía corriendo

Pronto los demás fueron saliendo del gran comedor. Las Águilas y Tejones habían salido y sólo quedaban la mayoría de los leones de sexto curso.

—¿Creen que tramé algo?— pregunto desconfiado Harry

—No lo creo, no parecía el mismo Malfoy cuando salió del comedor— dijo Neville —Deberíamos buscarlo hay algo que no me gusta de todo esto, y no es precisamente que Malfoy haga algo contra nosotros

—Neville ¿estas loco? Es Draco Malfoy no pienso salir a buscar a ese hurón teñido— dijo Ron molesto

—Así es Neville nosotros no pensamos ir— dijo Harry también molesto

—¿Acaso no vieron como salió? Quizás necesite nuestra ayuda— volvió a decir Neville

—Pues yo no iré a buscar y ayudar al maldito mortifago— dijo Harry ya bastante enojado

—Que pena— dijo Neville y salió del gran comedor, Seamus y Dean lo siguieron, pronto muchos leones más salieron a buscarlo dejando a el trío dorado sólo.

—Harry creo que deberíamos buscarlo— dijo Hermione con un extraño nudo en la garganta

—¿Tu también Hermione?— Harry no podía creerlo

—Si Harry, tengo un mal presentimiento, búscalo tu tienes el mapa, será más fácil encontrarlo con el— miro suplicante a su amigo

—Harry, todo esto comienza a asustarme será mejor que busquemos a Malfoy y todo acabara— dijo Ron

Harry suspiro molesto y saco el mapa de su pantalón, lo desdoblo cuidadosa y lentamente como si fuera un objeto de gran valor el cual no quisiera romper.

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas— dijo y el mapa mostró rápidamente los pasillos de el castillo, los tres buscaron el punto que simbolizaba a Draco Malfoy, aunque era muy difícil ya que todos se encontraban buscándolo.

—¡Lo encontré!— grito Hermione, los tres se levantaron y fueron al lugar donde estaba el Rubio.

* * *

Draco al salir del gran comedor comenzó a caminar rápidamente, sus pasos pronto se convirtieron en una carrera mientras que las lágrimas que había contenido comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, rodaban por su mejilla dejando un camino húmedo y caían a sus ropas y al suelo. Llego al baño de prefectos y cerro la puerta con un Fermaportus.

Un grito lastimero salió de su garganta, las lágrimas caían sin control por sus mejillas. Su pelo estaba alborotado. Camino de derecha a izquierda, de izquierda a derecha, mientras las lágrimas salían y se pasaba las manos por su Rubio cabello. De dirigió a un espejo y observo su reflejo en el. Su piel pálida, sus ojos rojos a causa del llanto. Subió la manga de su camisa blanca y pudo observar en su antebrazo izquierdo la marca tenebrosa. Odiaba aquella marca, si su padre no la hubiera tenido el tampoco, si su padre no hubiera tenido aquella marca no hubiera estado en Azcaban y nunca habría muerto y por lo tanto su madre tampoco, y el tendri apor lo menos a su lado a esas dos personas que aunque nunca mostraron mucho su amor las tenia con el. Odiaba tener el apellido Malfroy, odiaba su pureza de sangre, si no fuera por todo eso al menos hubiera tenido una vida normal llena de amor y de personas rodeándolo.

Odiaba aquella marca con todas sus fuerzas. Odiaba a Voldemort. Odiaba a todos. Odiaba su apellido Odiaba su vida.

Aunque nunca le falto el dinero era miserable, cuando era pequeño todo lo que deseaba lo obtenía, juguetes, escobas, ropa, todo lo mejor era para el, pero hubo algo que ni todo el dinero ni todo el poder e influencia de su padre le pudo conseguir. Amor. Aun rodeado de todas esas maravillas el siempre busco el amor y el aprecio de sus padres. Poco a poco deseo que los demás estuvieran con el, brindándole amor y admiración. Recordaba claramente cuando aun era pequeño la vez que se atrevió a cuestionar a su padre y el simplemente le dijo "Eres un malagradecido Draco, siempre te di todo, todo lo que quieres te lo doy, ¿Que es lo que quieres?" y el había contestado "Amor, Cariño". su padre ese día le dio una gran tortura y le dijo esas palabras que lo marcaron e hicieron que su personalidad se distorsionara completamente "Un Malfoy no tiene sentimientos, es siempre frió. Un Malfoy no necesita amor y no da amor a nadie". Pero el siempre quiso sentir el amor de su padre, y al no poder obtenerlo se empeño en hacer todo lo que el decia para poder ganarse aunque sea la admiración de si padre. Pero ahora ese absurdo sueño se habai esfumado, y el orgullo que su padre debía sentir se había ido, incluso el pequeño amor de su madre. Ahora su vida estaba arruinada.

Su puño se dirigió al espejo rompiéndolo completamente y haciendo que su mano sangrara de nuevo. Pero el ya no sentía dolor, ya que no había mayor dolor que el de perder a tus padres y encontrarte completamente solo en el mundo. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo mojando el frío piso.

Volvió a gritar y miro al suelo, había un pedazo de espejo en el suelo, podía ver su reflejo en el, con un hechizo hizo polvo aquel pedazo de espejo. No quería ver su imagen tan patética, no quería ver en lo que se había convertido. No quería ver que sólo se reflejaba el, que no había nadie a su alrededor.

Estaba completamente solo, sus amigos tenían a alguien con quien estar, al parecer Granger tenía razón, no tenía amigos, estaba completamente solo, ni siquiera un elfo doméstico que sintiera aprecio por el, y ahora la única persona que al menos había mostrado preocupación y afecto por el lo había abandonado. No le quedaba nada en la vida.

"Si hubieras arreglado el armario y matado a Dumbledore el señor tenebroso hubiera liberado a tu padre y el estaria orgulloso de ti"

—...

"¿Ya no me hablas Draco? O es que estas consiente de que fue tu culpa por ser un fracasado, si ahoar todo ese reconocimiento que buscabas se ha esfumado como la vida de tus padres. Los que se decían tus amigos al ver que tu apellido caía se alejaron ¿no es así? En verdad nunca fueron tus amigos"

—...

"Bien, como quieras fallaste en la misión y mira lo que paso, ahora estamos solos, sólo me tienes a mi Draco, ahora ve y termina tu misión..."

—¿Misión? Tienes razón, mis padres murieron porque no pude reparar el armario, porque no pude matar a Dumbledore, no soy un asesino.

"Asesinaste a tus padres, tu provocaste su muerte. Si hubieras echo las cosas bien esto no hubiera pasado. Si lo hubieras reparado estarías con ellos y tendrías poder"

—Si, fue mi culpa. Pero ahora ya no tengo porque terminar lo que el señor me encargo.

"Te matara si no lo haces"

—Antes lo intentaba por mi madre, porque no quería que la torturaran y dejara de sentir ese amor por mi, obedecía al señor tenebroso porque quería que mi padre se sintiera orgulloso, queria que todos me amaran y me rodearan para no estar solo otra vez. Pero ellos ya no están ahora. Mis sueños se fueron por la borda. Ya no tengo porque continuar con la misión

"Te matara, nos matara"

—No lo hará

"Es como un trabajo, tu trabajo era obedecerlo, y si fallas te torturara, pero a nosotros no nos torturara, nos matara Draco. El nos despedirá"

El Rubio dejo su discusión consigo mismo y tomo su varita de entré su ropa. Miro una vez más algunos pequeños pedazos del espejo y sólo pudo ver a un pobre chico solitario. Cerro los ojos y apunto su varita a su corazón.

—El no puede despedirme ¡YO RENUNCIO!

* * *

Harry, Ron y Hermione corrían hacia el baño de prefectos, cuando llegaron a la puerta, observaron que alcanzaba a salir por el marco una luz verde, un sonido y después silenció total. Harry trato de abrir la puerta pero esta no cedía, volvió a tratar desesperadamente de abrir la puerta pero esta seguía cerrada.

Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall hacían su aparición en el pasillo al igual que el trío de serpientes.

—Bombarda Máxima— grito Hermione al tiempo que apuntaba a la puerta con su varita y esta volaba en mil pedazos.

Rápidamente los tres entraron al baño y se quedaron estáticos. Dumbledore y McGonagall entraron también y ambos se quedaron igual que los chicos. Inmediatamente después entraron Theo, Blaise y Pansy. Un sonoro grito saco a todos de su estado de shock.

Pansy gritaba histérica mientras caía al piso y sus ojos una vez más se llenaban de lágrimas. Blaise se arrodilló junto a ella y la abrazo dejando salir sus propias lágrimas y ocultándolas en el cabello de su novia. Theo cayo de rodillas al piso mientras lo golpeaba fuertemente con sus puños y sus ojos se cristalizaban.

Poco a poco los demás alumnos fueron llegando y se quedaban en shock. Las serpientes se abrían paso entre la multitud de alumnos que se había juntado en el baño y a su alrededor.

Luna también se abría paso hasta que llego a la escena. Sus ojos se entristecieron y vio a Pansy y Blaise llorando en el suelo, fijo su mirada en su novio y lo vio de rodillas golpeando el suelo con sus puños, llorando silenciosamente. Se acercó a el y detuvo un golpe. Lo abrazo rápidamente y el chico lloro sonoramente en los brazos de su novia.

Dumbledore reacciono de inmediato.

—Todos vayan a sus salas comunes, prefectos encarguense de llevarlos a todos. Señorita Parkinson, señores Zabini y Nott, ustedes vayan a la enfermería. Señorita Lovegood acompañe al señor Nott, necesita de usted en estos momentos

—Griffyndor vamos vamos, todos a la torre

—Ravenclaw síganme por favor

—Hufflepuff retiremonos, vayamos a dormir

—Slytherin vámonos

El baño de prefectos se quedo sin alumnos a excepción de Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Luna y el trío dorado que no se había movido para nada

Pronto los demás profesores llegaron al lugar quedando todos en shock.

Snape acababa de llegar de una reunión con Voldemort, le acaban de comunicar la reciente muerte de su amigo Lucius y de Narcisa. El juramento inquebrantable que habían hecho estaba roto. Sólo esperaba que su ahijado estuviera bien. Pero todas esas esperanzas se desvanecieron al entrar al baño de prefectos. Sin importarle quienes estuvieran presentes corrió hacia su ahijado, abrazándolo con fuerza. Trataba de controlar las lagrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos.

—Profesor Slughorn lleve a estos chicos a la enfermería, al parecer tienen una crisis nerviosa— dijo Dumbledore mientras se acercaba a Snape

—Si claro enseguida— dijo medio atontado el profesor de pociones —vamos chicos vengan conmigo— dijo dirigiéndose a los Slytherin

Slughorn ayudo a Pansy y Blaise a pararse ya que ambos estaban demasiado consternados. Luna ayudo a Theo y así se fueron los cuatro a la enfermería. Pansy caminaba temblando, Blaise en ese momento se dio fuerza y sostuvo a su novia firmemente, el necesitaba ser fuerte para Pansy.

—Chicos, ustedes también deben retirarse a su sala común— hablo Dumbledore a el trío de leones.

—Pero profesor... —dijo Harry mientras caminaba hacia el

—Sin peros Harry, deben irse ya, no es bueno para los alumnos ver este tipo de escenas, por favor hagan el favor de retirarse— dijo Dumbledore

—Harry vámonos ya— le dijo Ron mientras jalaba de la manga de su túnica

Harry se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia afuera seguido de Ron. Hermione se que quedo un momento más viendo la escena, tenía un nudo en la garganta y una extraña opresión en el pecho, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia afuera donde Harry y Ron la esperaban. Antes de salir dio un último vistazo a la escena. Como se arrepentía de loque le había dicho ese día.

—Severus— hablo el director poniéndole una mano en el hombro— Severus

—Yo les dije que lo protegería, una vez más falle al proteger a quienes debía dijo Snape mientras miraba el hermoso rostro del rubio.

—No fue tu culpa Severus, yo se que tu lo hubieras protegido con tu vida misma sin necesidad de ese juramento, ven levántate— le dijo ofreciéndole su mano

Snape miro una ve más a su ahijado y se levantó sin ayuda de Dumbledore, se dirigió a la puerta y salió del lugar sin decir palabra alguna.

—Albus, ¿que haremos?— pregunto McGonagall mientras se acercaba al director

—No lo se Minerva, por lo pronto llevaremos al señor Malfoy a la enfermería— Dumbledore miro al chico en el suelo. —Flitwick por favor lleva al señor Malfoy a la enfermería, Sybill querida, avisa a Pomfrey y Slughorn para que no dejen que sus amigos lo vean

Ambos profesores asintieron, la profesora salió corriendo a avisar mientras que Flitwick levitaba al chico por los pasillos seguido por Dumbledore y McGonagall. Los demás profesores se retiraron.

Al llegar a la enfermería se dieron cuenta de que los Slytherin estaban dormidos en una camilla y al lado de una de ellas estaba Luna dormida en una silla. Rápidamente fueron a una camilla que estaba al fondo y dejaron ahí al rubio.

—Albus ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?— pregunto McGonagall afligida

—No lo se Minerva, sus padres están muertos, y no creo que a Bellatrix le importe mucho— empezó Dumbledore

—Pobre chico, se quedo sólo— susurro la animaga

—No Minerva, como puedes ver tenía amigos, enviaremos una lechuza a su tía Andromeda— dijo mientras se acercaba al chico en la camilla

—Pero Albus, ella no tenía comunicación con su hermana, no creo si siquiera que haya conocido al señor Malfoy

—Te equivocas querida, ahora por favor envía una lechuza informando de lo sucedido a la señora Andromeda— pidió amablemente Dumbledore

—Si Albus, ahora mismo la enviare— y dicho esto salió de la enfermería y se dirijo a hacer lo que Dumbledore le pidió.

Dumbledore se acercó al chico en la camilla. La piel de Draco estaba más pálida de lo normal y sus labios comenzaban a tomar un color morado, su cuerpo ya no desprendía calor y en su lugar había un inmenso frío. Sus ojos grises estaban abiertos, fríos y vacíos, perdidos en la nada, sin reflejar brillo alguno, sin reflejar vida alguna. Dumbledore acercó su mano a los ojos del chico y cerro sus párpados inmóviles cerrando para siempre los ojos de Draco Malfoy.

—Descansa en paz Draco Malfoy

* * *

Hola!

Bien este es mi nuevo fic espero que les guste.

Cualquier cosa háganmelo saber, siles gusto, siles disgusto, si tienen quejas o sugerencias.

Hasta el proximo capitulo

Saludos :3


	2. Chapter 2 Adiós Dragón

㈇5Adiós Dragón㈇5

Disclamer: ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen a mi pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

El sol comenzaba a salir dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo día. Los primeros rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de la enfermería bañando al cuerpo inerte de Draco, el sol hacia que su cabello resplandeciera, el chico parecía que dormía, y eso es lo que hacia, dormía eternamente, dormía sin poder despertar, descansando eternamente...

Las clases se cancelaron ese día en Hogwarts, el castillo estaba de luto por la muerte de Draco Malfoy. Los Slytherin vestían de negro, y pronto las demás casas siguieron su ejemplo y cambiaron sus ropas alegres por ropa de luto.

Cuando el sol ya había salido por completo llegaron por vía flu al castillo Andromeda y Nymphadora. Ambas vestidas de negro y con unas grandes ojeras. Andromeda tenía rastro fresco de las lágrimas que había derramado.

—Buenos Días Andromeda, Nymphadora— Saludaron Dumbledore y McGonagall

—Buenos días— respondió Tonks

—No veo que podría ser bueno en este día— respondió Andromeda mientras trataba de que sus lágrimas no salieran

—Querida, lo siento tanto...— comenzó Dumbledore pero fue interrumpido por Andromeda

—Solo quiero verlo, ¿donde esta Draco?

—Mamá, primero deberías calmarte—dijo Tonks poniéndole una mano en el brazo a su madre

—¡No me puedo calmar!¡En menos de 24 horas perdí a mi hermana y a mi único sobrino!— grito Andromeda asustando a su hija, pronto bajo la cabeza y miro a Tonks con los ojos cristalizados—Perdón, sólo quiero ver a mi sobrino

—Acompáñame querida, te llevaremos con el—dijo Dumbledore mientras caminaba hacia la salida seguido de McGonagall.

La marcha era silenciosa, Andromeda luchaba por ser fuerte en esos momentos.

Los alumnos que se encontraban en el pasillo clavaban sus ojos en Andromeda sabiendo el porque de su visita al castillo. Todos se apartaban en cuanto pasaban, murmurando, bajando la cabeza, algunos dejando ver un dolor que no sentían por la muerte del Rubio.

Después de algunos minutos llegaron a la enfermería y se adentraron en ella. En esos momentos estaba cerrada y Pomfrey atendería a los enfermos en otra aula.

Caminaron hasta la mitad de la enfermería deteniéndose en una camilla que estaba cerrada por las cortinas blancas. Andromeda se adelantó unos pasos y tomo la cortina, sus manos temblaban y finalmente la soltó al verse incapaz de hacerlo. McGonagall se acercó a ella y abrió las cortinas.

Los ojos de Andromeda dejaron salir todas las lágrimas contenidas hasta el momento y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta donde yacía el cuerpo de Draco, tirándose sobre el, abrazándolo con fuerza y dejando caer sus lágrimas en la fría piel del chico. Los sollozos de Andromeda eran desgarradores, afuera varios alumnos podían escuchar su llanto.

Tonks se acercó a su madre también con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Andromeda lloraba sobre el cuerpo inerte de Draco. Quitó algunos mechones su rostro y beso su frente múltiples veces.

Dumbledore y McGonagall se alejaron un poco dándoles privacidad.

—Madre—susurro Tonks mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de su progenitora—Madre

Andromeda reacciono y miro a su hija durante unos instantes para después posar sus ojos en el pálido rostro de Draco. Acaricio su cabello y mejillas con la lágrimas en los ojos y hablo quedamente—¿Porqué? ¿Porque se fueron ellos? No lo merecían. Mi pobre hermana, su hijo. ¿Porque Bella no impidió la muerte de Cissy? Era nuestra hermana. ¿Porque no ayudo a Draco? Los dejo morir...

Tonks abrazo a su madre mientras esta dejaba salir muchas más lágrimas. Tonks poso una de su manos en el cabello del chico acariciandolo. Andromeda al ver eso recordó viejos tiempos... Cuando la oscuridad aún estaba oculta... Cuando su familia no tenía que pasar por situaciones de muerte... Cuando eran felices...

Flashback

—¡Draco!— gritaba emocionada una pequeña de 12 años de edad con cabello rosa y ojos morados

—¡Nymphadora!— grito el pequeño Rubio de ojos grises de cinco años mientras corría a abrazar a su prima

—Te he dicho que no me llames así, dime Tonks, me gusta más— dijo sonriéndole al menor

—Esta bien— entonces el Rubio fijó su vista más adelante —Tía Andi— grito emocionado el Rubio mientras corría hacia ella y se lanzaba a sus brazos

—Pequeño hola— dijo la castaña mientras acariciaba el cabello Rubio de su sobrino y besaba sus mejillas—¿Cómo has estado? ¿Has hecho muchas travesuras?

El Rubio río mientras se dejaba besar por su tía, le encantaba que su tía lo besara y abrazara al igual que su prima. En ese lugar era libre de recibir amor sin medidas.

—He estado bien tía. Y no he hecho travesuras, si las hago mi papa se enojara conmigo, dice que esas no son actitudes para un Malfoy— dijo el niño frunciendo el seño haciendo sonreír a su tía— Por cierto tía, mi madre te envía esto— dijo mientas sacaba un sobre con el sello de los Malfoy.

Andromeda tomo el sobre y lo miro extrañada. Bajo al pequeño que tenía en brazos y este corrió con su prima al jardín. Andromeda los siguió hacia el sentándose en una mesita. Tomo una taza de té y se la llevo a los labios. Abrió el sobre y se dispuso a leer la carta que contenía.

Andi:

Querida hermana, te extraño mucho, como deseo verte pero me es imposible hacerlo. Me alegro que aunque sea por medio de mi hijo haya podido tener noticias tuyas todo este tiempo. Te quiero informar que esta será la última visita de Draco. Lucius comienza a sospechar, sabes que agradezco que tu le des a mi hijo el amor que yo no le puedo demostrar gracias al apellido que arrastra mi familia. Espero disfrutes el último día con Draco, hazlo feliz hermana, haz que se olvide de los problemas y sea libre por un día. Te pido que en un futuro no juzgues a ni no tampoco a mi hijo, todo lo que Lucius y yo hacemos es por su bien aunque no lo parezca. Por eso te pido que en un futuro cuides de el, recuerda que aunque el cambie, por dentro seguirá siendo ese pequeño niño cariñoso, alegre y necesitado de amor que es ahora. Ámalo siempre hermana.

Te ama

Narcisa Malfoy

"Cissi"

Andromeda arrugo la carta con sus manos y se paró presurosa de la silla dirigiéndose a los pequeños. Se inclinó a la altura de Draco y lo abrazo fuertemente, estrujando lo contra su pecho y dejando salir unas pocas lágrimas.

—Mamá ¿Estas bien?— pregunto Nymphadora mientras se acercaba a su madre

Andromeda soltó a Draco y beso sus mejillas mientras secaba sus lágrimas y trataba de reír.

—¿Tía?— Draco estaba confundido con la actitud de Andromeda.

—Estoy bien niños, sólo.. Sólo... Sólo pensaba en cuán feliz soy de que hoy estés aquí Draco, disfrutando conmigo y con tu prima— los niños sonrieron complacidos con la respuesta—Vallan a jugar, preparare pastel de chocolate, se que es tu favorito Draco

El pequeño Rubio sonrió complacido— y también me gustan las manzanas, las verdes son mis favoritas— comento Draco mientras salía corriendo con su prima.

...

—Mira mamá— Andromeda se giró a ver a su hija que la llamaba y casi se fue para atrás al verla—¿cómo me veo?

—Dios hija, me asustaste— dijo llevándose una mano al pecho— pero te vez hermosa

—Gracias mami— Tonks le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre para después alejarse y ponerse al lado del Rubio— y bien... ¿Nos parecemos?

Andromeda contemplo a ambos. Su hija había cambiado su color de cabello a un Rubio igual al de Draco, sus ojos ahora eran color gris iguales a los de Draco pero con mucho más brillo, su piel estaba igual de pálida que la del pequeño y ambos tenían una sonrisa ladeada.

—Pues... Por algo son familia ¿no? Ustedes son iguales en estos momentos— dijo mientras abrazaba a ambos y besaba sus mejillas rosadas.

Poco después los tres estaban disfrutando una rebanada de pastel de chocolate. Andromeda observaba a Draco, se veía feliz, cada vez que se iba tenía un brillo en los ojos, pero ese brillo no estaba cuando el llegaba de visita.

—El pastel esta delicioso tía— dijo Draco mientras se llevaba un trozo de pastel a la boca.

—Muchas gracias cariño, me alega que te haya gustado, es un honor para mi cocinar para ti— dijo sonriéndole

—¿Siempre haces esto para Dora?— pregunto Draco

—Cuando me lo pide y se porta bien— respondió sonriente al escuchar como el pequeño llamaba a su hija

—Yo quisiera que mi madre hiciera eso, pero mi papa dice que un Malfoy no pierde el tiempo en esas cosas— dijo como si nada Draco— creo que es genial que Dora siempre coma pasteles hechos por ti

—Verdad que Dora se escucha mucho mejor— comento Tonks mientras jugaba con su pedazo de pastel— yo no se en que pensaba mi mamá cuando me puso Nymphadora

Draco asintió felizmente y Andromeda solo comenzó a reír, tal vez el nombre de su hija era raro pero era único y original como ella.

Draco partió un pedazo de pastel y volteo a ver a su prima quien en ese momento trasformaba su nariz a la de un cerdo y hacia bizcos y muecas con la boca. Draco no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas mientras el pedazo de pastel se desviaba de su destino original llegando a su mejilla y después a su ropa. Inmediatamente palideció y se levantó de la mesa mientras veía su ropa manchada de chocolate.

—No— susurro el pequeño

—No te preocupes Draco a todos nos pasa— dijo Andromeda mientras se acercaba al pequeño

Este comenzó a negar con la cabeza y a retroceder asustado— Mi papa se enojara, me castigara de nuevo— dijo a punto de soltar las lágrimas

—Esta bien Draco, esta bien que te suceda, que te asustes, que llores— dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su sobrino

—No tía, a un Malfoy nunca le pasa esto, tiene que ser elegante y nunca mostrar sus sentimientos— dijo como si esas frases estuvieran grabadas en un pergamino, escritas con tinta de tal manera que nunca se pudieran borrar.

Andromeda abrazo al pequeño, sabía todo lo que le enseñaban sus padres, se lamentó que su pequeña hermana fuera así con su hijo, se lamentó de que Draco tuviera que llevar ese tipo de vida.

—No te preocupes Draco, mira yo lo limpio— dijo Tonks y con un movimiento de su varita la ropa de Draco estaba limpia de nuevo— Ya viste, no pasa nada primito

Draco les sonrió a ambas. Tonks se acercó y beso la mejilla de Draco mientras que Andromeda besaba la otra, acto seguido Draco se sonrojó y ambas rieron.

—Te quiero Draco— dijo Andromeda mientras que Tonks acariciaba los rubios cabellos del niño.

Fin del Flashback

Esa fue la última vez que Andromeda vio a Draco en persona, después de eso el Rubio comenzó a desvanecerse dando anuncio a que la hora de visita había concluido. Andromeda se lamentaba de no haber impedido que Draco fuera de regreso con sus padres, "si tan solo se hubiera quedado conmigo" pensaba.

—Mamá, ven levántate— susurro Tonks mientras ayudaba a su madre a quitarse de encima del cuerpo de Draco

—Es tan pequeño, ¿porque tuvo que pasarle eso?— susurro Andromeda mientras tomaba la mano de Draco y la acariciaba.

—No lo se mami— respondió Tonks mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Draco con dulzura— Piensa que ahora es libre

Andromeda dejo salir más lágrimas mientras su hija la abrazaba con fuerza.

Dumbledore y McGonagall llegaron con ellas nuevamente. —Ven Andromeda, tenemos cosas que discutir— dijo Dumbledore

Andromeda comenzó a caminar hacia la salida seguida de Dumbledore y McGonagall.

Tonks se quedo al lado del Rubio reviviendo los felices momentos que había tenido con el en su infancia, recordando la primera vez que lo vio aún siendo un pequeño bebe, cuando dijo por primera vez su nombre "nypoda" así la había llamado por primera vez. Seco las lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas y beso la frente del Rubio.

Fría. Así fue como sintió la pálida piel del Rubio. Su cuerpo ya no desprendía calor y sus ojos ya no se mostrarían curiosos otra vez. Ella siempre se negó a creer en lo que los demás decían de su primo. Ella lo conocía y sabía que todo aquello era una fachada, una simple armadura de arrogancia, crueldad y frialdad que ocultaban por completo al pequeño niño inseguro, tímido, cariñoso y necesitado de amor que en realidad era.

* * *

—¿Porqué crees que lo hizo?— pregunto Ron a sus dos amigos.

—¿Qué cosa?— pregunto Harry mientras despegaba su vista de el libro de pociones que leía.

—Malfoy, que fue lo que lo hizo tomar esa decisión— comento Ron mientras comía una varita de regaliz

—No lo se, tal vez al final de todo no quiso seguir siendo un mortifago— dijo despreocupadamente Harry mientras leía de nuevo el libro perteneciente al príncipe mestizo.

—Si tal vez, o tal vez al final de todo comprendió que si vida era patética y más aún con su padre en Azkaban, me alegra saber que hay una familia menos de mortifagos— comenzó el pelirrojo sin darse cuenta de la mirada de su amiga.

Hermione cada vez se sentía más culpable por lo ocurrido, ella sabía que lo que le había dicho al Rubio era porque estaba enojada. Nunca le hubiera deseado la muerte a nadie, no siquiera a ellos. Tenía el presentimiento que la decisión del Rubio había tenido en parte basé en lo que ella había dicho. Se arrepentía totalmente. Draco había dejado la vida sin saber el vacío que había dejado en muchos. Ayer pudo comprobar lo que el sombrero decía de Slytherin "allí encontrarás a tus verdaderos amigos", y aquello era cierto, nunca había visto llorar a alguien como lo habían hecho Theo y Parkinson. Incluso había escuchado que Andromeda y Tonks estaban en el castillo. Sintió un gran nudo en la garganta al verse equivocada en lo que había dicho.

Escuchaba como Ron parecía alegrarse por la muerte del Rubio y su familia, se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentada junto a Harry y salió a los pasillos de Hogwarts. Necesitaba aire fresco. Escucho como Harry y Ron le hablaban pero ella los ignoro.

Estaba cerca de la enfermería, sus pasos la habían llevado hasta ese lugar sin saber porque, tal vez era la culpa, el aire por ese pasillo era pesado, como si inclusive el viento supiera lo que había pasado. Vio a la profesora McGonagall salir de la enfermería.

—Señorita Granger— saludo la animaga amablemente —No debería estar por estos lugares

—Solo caminaba profesora, no me fije a donde iba— se excusó la castaña y desde luego que era cierto

—No se preocupe señorita Granger, ahora acompáñeme a su sala común debo dar un anuncio— dijo la animaga mientras se encaminaba hacia la torre de Gryffindor

—De que se trata el anuncio que tiene que dar profesora—Hermione la imitó a la vieja animaga y se dirigió a su sala común

—Lo sabes cuando lleguemos, sólo espero que no se arme un escándalos acepten ir de buena gana— murmuro lo último para que la chica no lograr escucharlo

* * *

Pansy se encontraba en su habitación, metida en su cama de sábanas de seda verde, sus ojos estaban hinchados, rojos y con unas grandes ojeras. No había podido dormir nada, paso la noche despierta llorando, extrañando a su mejor amigo.

—Vamos Pansy, sal de la cama— Blaise estaba parado al lado de la cama de su novia, tenía la mirada fría y distante, aunque eso no quitaba las enormes ojeras que tenía debido a que había estado toda la noche en vela junto a su novia.

—No puedo, no quiero— repetía Pansy mientras se aferraba a las sábanas y sostenía un viejo y pequeño oso de peluche que había sido el primer regalo del Rubio hacia ella.

—Vamos hermosa, tienes que salir de la cama, recuerda que el profesor Slugorn quiere hablar con todos los de la casa— dijo Blaise tranquilamente

—¿Cómo puedes ser así?— Pregunto Pansy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—¡DRACO MURIÓ! ¡ERA TU MEJOR AMIGO!¡Y TU, TU ACTÚAS COMO SI NADA PASARA! ¿QUÉ ACASO NO TE DOLIÓ?¡DRACO NO ESTARÁ CON NOSOTROS NUNCA MÁS Y A TI NO TE AFECTA! ¿QUÉ CLASE DE AMIGO ERES?— Pansy le grito dolida viendo a su novio

Blaise se quedo en shock por lo que le dijo la pelinegra, miro al suelo y respondió murmurando—¿Qué si no me dolió?—Rio ante esa pregunta, pero era una risa sarcástica, llena de dolor y remordimiento— ¡PANSY EL ERA MI MEJOR AMIGO! ¡MI HERMANO! ¡CLARO QUE ME DOLIÓ! DARÍA CUALQUIER COSA PORQUE ESTO NO ESTUVIERA PASANDO! ¡YA NADA VOLVERÁ A SER IGUAL!—grito Blaise mientras dejaba salir las lágrimas que había reprimido, se dejo caer de rodillas al lado de la cama de la chica y apretó fuertemente los puños— Yo también me hice la misma pregunta ¿Que clase de amigo fui? El siempre me apoyo en todo, lo conozco desde que tengo memoria, era más que mi mejor amigo, era mi hermano. Siempre estuvo allí, cuando estaba triste, cuando estaba feliz, incluso cuando me metía en problemas, o cuando peleaba con alguien, el siempre estuvo ahí conmigo. Fue por el que me atreví a decirte lo que siento. Fue por el que ahora soy feliz. ¿Pero que hice yo como su hermano? Lo deje sólo Pansy, lo deje sólo, incluso cuando el estuvo para mi todo este tiempo yo no estuve para el. Sabía que algo le pasaba, estaba distraído, no dormía, tampoco comía, pero no hice nada ¡NADA! Fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa por no estar con el, por no preocuparme, por no ser un buen amigo. Le falle Pansy, y no sólo a el, también a ti te falle, prometí que no lloraría, quería ser fuerte para ti, quería que vieras que podías llorar todo lo que quisiera y que yo te ayudaría a levantarte. A Draco tampoco le hubiera gustado que estuviéramos así. Les falle a ambos.— Blaise golpeo con furia el piso mientras había dejado salir las lágrimas.

Pansy salió de la cama y se arrodilló junto al Moreno, ella no había pensado en eso, estaba dolida por la muerte de su amigo, tanto que no podía ver como la persona que ella amaba sufría silenciosamente. Tomo con cuidado la cara del Moreno entre sus manos y seco sus lágrimas, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, ambos cerraron los ojos disfrutando esa pequeña caricia, compartiendo su dolor. Pansy se separó y junto sus frentes.

—Lo siento— dijo la pelinegra— Lo siento tanto Blaise, por decirte todas esas cosas horribles

—No amor, no tienes porque disculparte, perdóname tu por gritar—Blaise abrió los ojos y acaricio las mejillas de Pansy

—No Blaise, tu tratabas de hacerlo por mi, y yo solo me enfrasque en mi dolor que no vi como es que te sentías— Pansy abrió los ojos mientras nuevas lágrimas salían de ellos— Tu no nos has fallado, y no tienes la culpa, por que en ese caso, yo también soy culpable.

—No digas eso pequeña—Blaise temblaba un poco mientras seguía acariciando las mejillas de la pelinegra

—Tu sabes que el fue como un hermano mayor para mi, siempre defendiéndome, celandome, por eso creí que el correspondía a mis sentimientos años atrás, pero el me dejo ver que yo cometía un error al confundir mis sentimientos, no se burlo de mi, me apoyo, siempre estuvo ahí, consintiendome, queriendome, protegiéndome. Yo también me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal con el. Sin embargo no me importo, fui egoísta encerrándome en mi felicidad sin darme cuenta de que mi amigo me necesitaba. No pude hacer todo lo que el hizo por mi— Pansy cerro nuevamente los ojos y sollozo aún más, se lanzo a los brazos de Blaise quien sólo la abrazo y acaricio su cabello mientras que sus lágrimas caían. Los sollozos de Pansy eran bastante audibles, pero era aún mas audible la voz en su cabeza. La voz del arrepentimiento y culpa.

—Se como se sienten— Theodore entro a la habitación de la chica con pasos lentos y mirada perdida, se sentó en la cama a un lado de ambos chicos que aún estaba en el suelo— Yo también estuve pensando sobre eso, tal vez si hubiéramos escuchado a Draco habríamos encontrado una solución y el estaría aquí, riendo con nosotros— Theo sonrió melancólicamente mientras agachaba la cabeza y dejaba que sus lágrimas salieran una vez más—También me puse a pensar, y el fue como mi hermano. Cuando murió mi madre, aunque ambos éramos pequeños el supo ser un soporte para mi. Cuando los de años mayores se burlaban de mi por leer tantos libros o por ser tan alto, el siempre me defendió. Cuando le dije que quería estar con Luna, el me apoyo y aconsejo, incluso defendió cuando todos los demás se pusieron en mi contra... Yo también me siento como ustedes, la peor persona del mundo, el peor amigo, o mejor dicho, el peor hermano que existe en este mundo...

Theo y Pansy agacharon la cabeza al igual que Theo, ya no lloraban aunque aún el rastro húmedo de las lágrima en sus mejillas continuaba presente. Theo tomo el pequeño oso de peluche, recordando las aventuras que tuvieron. Los tres vieron al pequeño peluche y se sumieron en sus recuerdos, Navidades felices, fiestas elegantes y aburridas, Cumpleaños llenos de alegría, pequeños e inocentes juegos, tantas aventuras que vivieron con el. Arrepintiéndose por no haber estado junto al Rubio, arrepintiéndose por no mostrarle todo el amor que le tenían. Y con dos palabras susurradas transmitieron todo el amor, todo el arrepentimiento, todo el vacío y dolor que sentían— Perdónanos Draco

* * *

Eran las 6 de la tarde, el sol había iluminado y calentado todo el día, irradiando esa luz que llenaba de alegría los corazones, cualquier día hubiera sido perfecto para que el sol estuviera así, sin embargo muchos corazones no podían alegrarse y el sol se burlaba de ellos, alto en el cielo, sonriéndoles y recordándoles que ellos no podían sonreír, no al menos durante ese día, y no en ese lugar, no en el funeral de Draco Malfoy.

Estaban ahí, en el panteón privado de la familia Black, múltiples tumbas se alzaban en aquel lugar, grandes magos, se podían ver algunos nombres como Sirius Black, Regulus Black, Cygnus Black III entre muchos otros, y ahora una nueva tumba se alzaría.

Toda la casa de Slytherin se encontraba presente, también todos los de sexto año de todas las casas por que el director había dicho que ellos eran los que más habían convivido con el chico durante estos años, Luna también había asistido debido a que Theo insistió en que fuera, además de que había tenido una relación tolerable con el Rubio desde que había empezado a salir con Theodore, estaban también los profesores que alguna vez le impartieron clases al Rubio, se encontraba también Lupin junto a Nymphadora que tenía el cabello Rubio y los ojos grises, y esta estaba junto a su madre. Las dos mueres eran los únicos familiares vivos que el Rubio había tenido además de Bellatrix.

Poco a poco la familia Black estaba desapareciendo, en muy poco tiempo habían muerto tres descendientes, primero Sirius, luego Narcisa y ahora su hijo. Las únicas que quedaban vivas eran Andromeda, Tonks y Bellatrix, pero la línea de los sangre pura se había roto, Tonks, la única heredera que quedaba era mestiza, y Bellatrix sabían que no tendría hijos. Allí habían quedado todos esos años de distinguir entre sangre, con Draco Malfoy la línea sangre pura de los Black había muerto. Pero no sólo la de los Black, la familia Malfoy había encontrado su completo fin, era ahora una familia extinta que con el tiempo sería olvidada. Con Lucius y Draco muertos ya no abría más herederos, toda la fortuna de los Malfoy pasaría a manos del ministerio, pero todos estaban seguros que Voldemort y sus mortifagos le darian un uso. Draco fue el último de los Malfoy al igual que la de los Black, sin saberlo con su muerte había llevado a la extinción a dos de las familias mas importantes del mundo Mágico. Pero eso era lo que menos importaba ahora.

Todos los alumnos se encontraban en media luna, del lado derecho estaban los Gryffindor, a la izquierda los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, y en el centro los Slytherin, también a la derecha estaban los maestros. Al centro se encontraban Andromeda y Tonks con Remus. El director del colegio se encontraba al lado contrario de todos. Y en medio de todos estos había un ataúd.

El ataúd era lujoso y con múltiples hechizos para conservar el buen estado del ataúd y del cuerpo. Estaba hecho de cristal con detalles de plata y esmeraldas, sin embargo a nadie le importaba eso, ya que dentro de el estaba el cuerpo de Draco, reposando sobre un colchón de rosas blancas.

Draco vestía con un traje negro, túnica negra y camisa blanca con una corbata negra y una rosa blanca en su pecho. Su cabello Rubio caía sobre su rostro descuidadamente, así lo había ordenado Andromeda ya que le recordaba su verdadera escénica. Su piel estaba pálida, aún más ya que ya no había vida en ella. Sus labios estaban secos y pálidos ya que no había nada de sangre en ellos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y así permanecerían por toda la eternidad. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas en su pecho y se podía ver el anillo de la familia Malfoy.

—El día de ayer ocurrió una tragedia en Hogwarts— hablo Dumbledore atrayendo la atención de todos— Un chico de apenas dieciséis años se quitó la vida en el baño de prefectos. Aunque desconocemos las causa que lo obligaron a ello, conocemos el dolor que dejo en nuestros corazones—Muchos dejaban salir lágrimas y se podían escuchar algunos sollozos, la mayoría procedentes de Pansy y Andromeda— Hoy despediremos a un joven mago. El joven Malfoy en vida fue inteligente, siempre leal a su casa, tal vez no fue el mejor ejemplo de respeto hacia los demás, pero sus amigos y familiares aquí presentes saben que el era una persona diferente a la que mostraba ser siempre. Tal vez muchos aquí no se llevarán bien con el, pero eso no impide que hoy estemos aquí reunidos para darle el último adiós. Los pasillos y aulas de Hogwarts lo extrañarán, sus maestros y amigos lo harán, sus familiares lo harán. Demosle el adiós a Draco Malfoy.— el viejo director término de hablar.

Dumbledore susurro un hechizo y pronto hubo un gran hoyo en el suelo. Snape se acercó al ataúd y observo el inerte cuerpo de su ahijado conteniendo algunas lágrima, lo más parecido que había tenido a una familia había muerto. Todos las personas que el había considerado importantes estaban muertas y todas por culpa de Voldemort. Primero Lily, luego Regulus que en su estancia en Hogwarts se había hecho su amigo y unido a los mortifagos con el, lo mismo que Lucius, el había sido su mejor amigo aunque lo negarán, por eso lo había hecho padrino de su hijo, Narcisa también, era la esposa de su mejor amigo y le había tomado cariño, y por último Draco, su ahijado, había sido como un hijo para el aunque el chico no lo aceptara, incluso hizo el juramento inquebrantable para protegerlo. Sólo había sido un joven el cual se vio obligado a tomar decisiones equivocadas, unirse a los mortifagos. Snape en el fondo sabía que Draco había hecho eso por perder a sus padres y por la responsabilidad de arreglar aquel armario y su misión de matar a Dumbledore. Apretando los puños se alejó del lugar completamente, no quería estar presente al momento que estuviera bajo tierra.

Todos los presentes vieron como Snape se alejaba del lugar, dirigieron su vista hacia el frente viendo como Pansy, Blaise,Theodore y Luna se acercaban al ataúd, Pansy traía consigo el oso de peluche que había abrazado todo el día, Blaise la abrazaba por los hombros mientras llevaba la cabeza gacha. Theo llevaba a Luna de la mano, apretando fuertemente esta, necesitaba el apoyo de la Ravenclaw para no dejarse llevar por el dolor. Tan pronto como los cuatro estuvieron frente al ataúd se pudieron escuchar los sonoros sollozos de Pansy quien dio un paso al frente y paso su mano por encima del cristal donde estaba la cabeza del Rubio. Blaise y Theo pusieron su mano en cada uno de los hombros de la pelinegra. Blaise no se permitía llorar, aunque sin duda sus ojos estaban cristalinos. Theo tenía un camino húmedo en sus mejillas, ese camino era recorrido por lágrimas, Luna apretó la mano de su novio mientras veía con mirada triste al Rubio. Pasaron así unos cuantos minutos hasta que Theo dio la vuelta y camino junto a Luna de regreso a su lugar, poco después Pansy y Blaise estaban con el.

Andromeda fue quien camino hacia el ataúd de cristal, sus lágrimas caían y el velo color negro que cubría su rostro se agitaba con una inesperada brisa. Cuando llego junto al ataúd comenzó a llorar sonoramente mientras veía el cuerpo de su sobrino. Abrió la tapa del ataúd y se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Draco. Ninguno de los presentes supo que hacer ante tal acción. Andromeda lloraba sobre el pecho de Draco, alzo la cara y depósito varios besos en la cara del Rubio, uno en cara mejilla, en su frente, en su barbilla y en su nariz. Una de sus lágrimas cayo en la mejilla del Rubio, la lágrima cristalina se deslizó por la pálida mejilla, pareciera que Draco lloraba con ellos. Andromeda no pudo más y se alejó de el ataúd, Tonks llego rápidamente con su madre y la abrazo, Andromeda se tranquilizó un poco y entonces Tonks se acercó a el. Acaricio su cabello y beso sus mejillas, recordando como el pequeño solía sonrojarse cuando hacia eso, sonrió con melancolía.

—Te quiero enano—susurro Tonks al oído de Draco, aunque ella sabía que no podía escucharla ahora.

Andromeda volvió a acercarse y volvió a besar la frente de Draco, con cuidado Andromeda saco de entré su ropa un medallón de oro, Tonks vio a su madre con los ojos abiertos. Nadie sabía que significaba aquel objeto. Andromeda lo colgó delicadamente en el cuello del chico mientras susurraba.

—Este medallón era de la familia Black, paso durante muchas generaciones, fue un regalo de tu abuela a tu madre y ella debió dártelo a ti, pero ella me lo obsequio el día que me case, y ahora dejare que se valla contigo. Dentro de el hay una foto, una foto que he atesorado durante muchos años, en ella están tus padres y tu, fue del día en que viniste al mundo, fue la primer foto que tu madre me envió y en la cual me propuso conocerte, no pude haber hecho una mejor elección que aceptar su propuesta, espero no te moleste pero añadí una foto en donde estamos los tres, Tu, yo y Dora, ¿recuerdas que solías llamarla así?— Andromeda río con melancolía mientras acariciaba la mejilla del Rubio— Así, a donde vayas recordarás a las personas que te amamos. Nunca lo olvides Draco te amamos, te amo Draco— Andromeda se retiraron junto a Tonks que se mordía el labio para no dejar salir su llanto.

Muchos de los presentes dejaron salir sus lágrimas al escuchar a Andromeda, el corazón se les estremeció. Dumbledore se acercó al ataúd y cerro la tapa. Con un hechizo de Levitación llevo el ataúd al hoyo que se había cavado dejándolo con cuidado en el lugar donde reposaría por siempre. Lentamente la tierra fue cayendo mágicamente.

Harry, Ron y Hermione veían todo en silencio. Ron parecía como si aquello no le importará, y en verdad no le importaba, no sentía lástima al ver el cuerpo de Draco muerto y frío dentro del ataúd de cristal. En cambio Harry y Hermione se sentían mal, se sentían culpables. Harry sentía culpa de pensar que era un mortifago, aunque era su enemigo se sentía culpable, el sabía que esa enemistad de cierto modo la había causado el al rechazar su amistad en primer año, al rechazar esa mano que el Rubio le ofreció, sabía que eso había sido un detonante muy fuerte para que hubiera odio entre ambos, pero aunque lo hubiera odiado por molestarlos todos estos años nunca le habría deseado la muerte. Hermione por su parte sentía sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, se sentía culpable tan sólo al recordar las palabras que le había dicho al Rubio, ella sabía que nunca le hubiera pedido perdón por todo lo que le dijo, pero en ese momento lo único que deseaba era poder regresar el tiempo y pedirle perdón a Draco por las cosas horribles que le dijo. Ella no había hablado en serio cuando le dijo que era mejor que desapareciera, y ahora que lo había hecho solo quería decirle que nunca había querido decir eso, en el fondo sabía que todo cambiaría, ya no habría alguien que la molestase, alguien que se burlara de ella, y aunque aún quedaban el resto de los Slytherin ella sabía que ya no la molestarían más, sin el Rubio pareciera que su vida sería ordinaria, como la de cualquier otra chica. Ya no tendría esa competencia en clases, ya noté fría aquellos enfrentamientos de astucia con el, ya no abría alguien a quien intentara demostrarle que podía ser mejor que el, pareciera como si una parte de su vida se fuera con el Rubio. Hermione dejo caer una lágrima, una sola lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, ya no tendría a su compañero de peleas, a su contrincante en inteligencia, a su enemigo, ya no tendría a Draco Malfoy.

Los llantos eran bastante audibles y desgarradores, Astoria se acercó y dejo caer la rosa blanca que traía, Daphne hizo lo mismo que su hermana, Crabbe y Goyle también se acercaron y dejaron caer sus rosas. Pronto muchas más cayeron sobre el ataúd de Draco. Pansy, Blaise, Theo y Luna se acercaron y dejaron caer sus rosas junto con muchas lágrimas. Pansy no lo soporto y cayo al suelo de rodillas llorando amargamente, Blaise trato de pararla pero siemplemente la chica parecía haber entrado en un estado de shock, con mucho cuidado y esfuerzo logro ponerla de pie pero las rodillas de ella temblaban, Blaise la tomo de la cintura para que no cayera. Theo al ver la reacción de su amiga no pudo evitarlo y abrazo a Luna fuertemente y hundió su cabeza entre su cuello, ocultando su rostro entre el cabello Rubio mientras lloraba sonoramente, Luna le devolvió el abrazo mientras acariciaba el negro cabello de su novio. Slugorn tuvo que ayudar a Blaise con Pansy ya que la chica parecía no reaccionar y sólo lloraba. Theo se acercó a ellos, soltó a Luna y abrazo a Pansy y Blaise mientras lloraba, Blaise tampoco soporto y dejo salir sus lágrimas, Pansy en ese momento pareció reaccionar y abrazo con fuerza a ambos chicos clavando sus uñas en los trajes negros de los chicos. Theo fue quien se separó y tomo la mano de Luna, los cuatro retrocedieron algunos pasos.

Andromeda y Tonks se acercaron y dejaron caer sus rosas blancas, estas fuero las últimas en caer. Andromeda se llevó las manos a su boca tratando de reprimir los fuertes gritos de dolor que amenazaban con salir de su garganta. Tonks abrazo a su madre por los hombros, algunas de sus lágrimas caía sobre el castaño cabello de su progenitora. Andromeda al sentir las lágrimas de su hija no lo soporto más y dejo salir sus gritos, desgarradores gritos de dolor, que mostraban el vacío que la muerte del Rubio dejaba en su corazón. Pero esos gritos no solo eran por Draco, también le lloraba a su Hermana menor, no sabía si ella había tenido un funeral decente, no sabía si su cuerpo se encontraba bien. Desde que se casó no volvió a ver a ninguna de sus hermanas, aunque Bellatrix parecía odiaría igual que a Sirius, Narcisa mantuvo contacto con ella, incluso le había propuesto que pasara tiempo con su hijo, Draco había sido lo único que había podido tener cerca de su hermana durante algunos años, de niño le recordaba tanto a ella. Había mantenido su promesa, había amado a Draco hasta que el corazón de este dejo de latir. No. Aún lo hacia, aún amaba a Draco. Los ojos de Andromeda se cerraron cuando vieron desaparecer el ataúd.

Los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en aquel cementerio eran los sollozos, no se escuchaba nada más, ni un insecto, ni un pájaro, si siquiera el viento. Y así entre los sonidos de los sollozos la última porción de tierra cayo sepultando eternamente el cuerpo de Draco.

Una lápida de mármol apareció momentos después, en ella comenzaron a aparecer letras en oro. Dejando constancia de quien yacía en ese lugar.

"El Dragón que existe dentro de ti extiende sus alas alzandose en vuelo y se marcha mientras lanza sus llamas grabando en nuestros corazones tu recuerdo."

Draco Lucius Malfoy Black

1980-1996

Último heredero de las honorables familias Malfoy y Black.

* * *

Hola!

Aqui un nuevo capitulo de la historia espero les guste, veran me han preguntado como es que sera Dramione y todo eso, bueno en el siguiente capitulo veran como sera posible, porque en este explico como es que el rubio se fue sin saber como a muchas personas le dolio...

Dudas, Quejas o sugerencias haganmelas saber :D

Saludos y un beso

Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas


	3. Chapter 3 Muerte y Vida

Disclamer: ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen a mi pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

㈌3 Muerte y vida ㈌3

Una semana había pasado desde la muerte de Draco Malfoy, la casa de Slytherin aún permanecía de luto por la muerte de su príncipe. Ahora había en una de la repisas de la sala común de Slytherin había una gran placa negra con letras plateadas que decía "Draco Lucius Malfoy Black

1980-1996

Príncipe de la casa de Slytherin". Las cosas del chico se las habían llevado Andromeda a pesar de que muchos en la casa de las serpientes se opusieron ya que decían que querían conservar el cuarto en donde dormía el rubio tal y como el lo había dejado. Habían colgado también una foto de Draco en la sala común al lado del escudo de Slytherin así que podías verlo sonreír de lado en cuanto entrañas a la sala.

Theodore, Blaise y Pansy estaban sentados en los sillones de la sala común, en esos días casi nadie se atrevía a dirigirles la palabra, para los tres chicos fue un golpe muy duro ver a su amigo partir.

—Ya paso una semana— murmuro Theodore sin dirigirse a alguien en específico

—Si... Lo extraño demasiado no puedo creer que nunca más lo volveré a ver— dijo Pansy abrazando su oso de peluche, desde aquel día solía llevarlo con ella

—Es increíble, como en la mañana desayunaba con nosotros y ahora simplemente ya no esta— dijo Blaise sobándose la sien

—Eso solo nos demuestra las sorpresas que la vida te puede dar... Siempre debes aprovechar al máximo tu vida, hacer lo que te gusta, estar con las personas que quieres, vivir cada día como si fuera el último porque nunca sabes lo que podría pasar mañana— razono Theo dirigiendo su mirada al retrato de Draco que en esos momentos los observaba atentamente.

—¿Y acaso nosotros estamos haciendo eso?— dijo sarcástico Blaise —Por Merlin, estamos aquí sentados, estoy seguro que el retrato de Draco en estos momentos se esta riendo internamente de nosotros por estar aquí deprimidos

—Tienes razón, Blaise— dijo Theodore levantándose del sillón— Regreso en un rato

Theodore se fue dejando a Pansy y Blaise en la sala común observando el retrato de Draco quien los veía fijamente y con su sonrisa ladeada. Pronto Theodore volvió trayendo con el una botella de Whisky de Fuego, sirvió para los tres, les paso un pequeño y refinado vaso de cristal cortado que tenía decoraciones de diamantes.

—Por ti Draco— dijo Theo

Los tres alzaron su copa en dirección a la fotografía del rubio y este les agradeció asintiendo con la cabeza y elevando su mano como si tuviera un vaso con él. Acto seguido los tres Slytherin vaciaron su vaso completamente, Pansy puso una mueca y Blaise y Theodore volvieron a servirse.

—Yo no chicos— dijo Pansy pues ella no acostumbraba tomar por lo que el alcohol la afectaba demasiado

Ambos chicos siguieron bebiendo y charlando amenamente algunas veces incluyendo al retrato de Draco. Pronto la botella comenzó a vaciarse y los dos Slytherin ya estaban un poco mareados.

—Voy a salir chicos— dijo la pelinegra

Ambos solo asintieron sin prestarle mucha atención, Pansy tomo a su oso y salió de la sala común y al hacerlo se recargó en la pared y suspiro sonoramente. Salió de las frías mazmorras y se encaminó hacia el lago negro perdida en sus pensamientos. Al llegar pudo ver a varias personas paseando por el lugar, otros descansaban o jugaban. Pansy se sentó debajo de un árbol viendo hacia el lago negro, abrazo a su oso de peluche fuertemente mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos...

FlashBack

Una pequeña Pansy de seis años de edad movía sus pies mientras estaba sentada en una silla, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco con muchos encajes y listones color rosa, su cabello corto estaba adornado por una diadema rosa, sus zapatos blancos apenas y se veían bajo el montón de encajes para hacer el vestido más amplio. De veía como toda una princesa. Ella era una princesa. La primogénita y única hija de los Parkinson, era toda una damita de sociedad. Su piel pálida y mejillas rosadas, labios pequeños y finos al igual que la nariz y unos hermosos ojos azules.

—Pansy, vamos nos están esperando— dijo su madre

Pansy se bajó de la silla elegantemente y con pequeños pasos avanzo hacia su madre tomándola de la mano, avanzaron hacia el recibidor.

—Lucius, Narcisa— saludo su padre a los invitados

—Lucius, Cissy— dijo su madre besando las mejillas de ambos —Que bueno que hayan aceptado cenar con nosotros

—Es un placer querida— dijo Narcisa sonriéndole — Ella debe ser Pansy—Narcisa se agachó un poco para poder observar mejor a la niña— Sin duda alguna es hermosa

Pansy sonrió y dijo un pequeño "gracias". Claro que ella era hermosa sería un insulto si alguien le dijera lo contrario.

—Es de la edad de nuestro Draco— comento Narcisa sonriente

Pansy quiso reír por tal nombre, pero se arrepintió en cuanto vio a un hermoso niño rubio, piel pálida y ojos grises, peinado hacia atrás y con un traje de pantalón corto y saco negro y un pequeño moño verde. Parecía un príncipe sin duda.

—Draco, ella es Pansy Parkinson— dijo Lucius

Draco tomo la mano de Pansy y la beso tal y como le habían enseñado haciendo que la pequeña se sonrojara de sobremanera. Un príncipe sin lugar a dudas.

—Draco Malfoy un placer— dijo el rubio fríamente

Durante toda la cena Pansy se la paso observando al niño, sus perfectos modales y su soltura y seguridad. Pero pensaba que se vería mucho mejor con una sonrisa en su rostro. Pronto la cena concluyo y los adultos se fueron a jugar y tomar o simplemente a platicar a un salón. Los niños fueron a la habitación de Pansy para que socializaran.

—Esta es mi habitación. Es como la de una princesa ¿no lo crees?— dijo Pansy orgullosa

El Rubio entro y miro todo para después encogerse de hombros restandole importancia.

—No tienes ningún libro— dijo el rubio que estaba acostumbrado a leer

—No, prefiero tener lindos vestidos y hermosas muñecas— dijo Pansy tirándose sobre su mullida cama

Draco se limitó a sentarse en un pequeño sillón que estaba en la habitación, se cruzó de brazos y observo todo enarcando una ceja. Aquella actitud molesto a Pansy, el chico parecía no interesarse en nada de lo que dijera ni siquiera le había dicho que era bonita.

—¿Tu odias a las niñas?— pregunto Pansy frunciendo el seño

Draco la miro fríamente haciendo que la pequeña se estremeciera con aquella mirada. El rubio negó con la cabeza.

—¿Has conocido siquiera a otra niña?— pregunto Pansy

—Mi prima, solía ir a su casa y jugar con ella pero hace un año que ya no la veo— dijo Draco mirándola fijamente

—¿Entonces porque pareciera que soy la única niña que has visto en tu vida— ?reclamo Pansy—Ni siquiera me has dicho que soy bonita o que quieres jugar conmigo

—Daphne y Astoria Greengrass son niñas también y las conozco pero no son mucho de mi agrado. Además de ellas solo conozco a mi prima y ella es muy diferente a ti— dijo Draco fastidiado

—¿Como?— dijo curiosa Pansy

—Bueno... Ella es mayor que yo, tiene trece años pero es muy divertida, es metamorfomaga y estudia en Hogwarts. Cuando voy a su casa ella suele correr conmigo y abrazarme mucho, algunas veces cambia su apariencia para hacerme reír o para parecerse a mi— dijo Draco sonriendo

Pansy se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver la sonrisa del niño, había pensado que tal vez tenía una extraña enfermedad y por eso no sonreía, pero ciertamente se veía mucho mejor sonriendo así que decidió que ella se encargaría de sacarle muchas sonrisas más. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó al rubio posicionadose frente a él y tomándolo de la mano.

—Te vez mejor cuando sonríes ¿lo sabías?— dijo sonriendo Pansy

—Gracias...

—De ahora en adelante yo me encargare de que sonrisa más seguido, así cuando algún día seamos grandes tu puedas sonreír para mi— dijo Pansy ilusionada

El pequeño se quedo sorprendido por la determinación que mostraban las palabras de la niña por lo que sonrió asintiendo. Ambos sonrieron y rieron durante esa noche hasta caer dormidos.

Fin Flashback

—Draco— susurro la pelinegra mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su oso de peluche y lloraba

—¿Parkinson?

Pansy volteo a ver quien la llamaba y vio a Granger parada frente a ella junto a Lovegood.

—¿Estas bien?— pregunto la castaña preocupada al ver las lágrimas de Pansy

—Estoy bien Granger— dijo fríamente la morena

—¿Sabes donde esta Theo?— pregunto soñadoramente Luna

—En la sala común, tomando con Blaise— dijo la Slytherin rodo los ojos al recordar

—Oh! Ya veo tal vez vaya por el, los Torposolos no se han ido de su cabeza, debe extrañar mucho a Draco... Muchas gracias Pansy— dijo la rubia para después alejarse dando pequeños saltitos

—De nada Lovegood— respondió Pansy, desde que Theo salía con ella la tenía que llamar pos su nombre o por su apellido, nada de Lunática o cosas por el estilo, ya se había acostumbrado a ello—Se te ofrece algo Granger?— pregunto la morena al notar que la leona no se iba

—Sólo me preguntaba si en verdad estabas bien— dijo Hermione mirándola fijamente tratando de descubrir algo más

—Te dije que estoy bien Granger— dijo Pansy molesta y levantándose rápidamente —En lugar de estar aquí preocupándose por mi deberías ir con tus amigos, ¡disfruta Granger! Disfrútalos ahora que puedes, pasa el tiempo con ellos y diles cuanto los amas... Quizás mañana ellos no estén aquí contigo y tu te arrepientas por no haberles hecho saber cuan importantes eran para ti

Dicho esto Pansy se alejó de ahí dejando a Hermione contemplando el lago negro sumida en sus pensamientos, Parkinson tenía razón y por eso ella se encargaba de hacer felices a sus amigos, de que supieran cuanto los amaba. Ella le había quitado la oportunidad a Parkinson de que se lo demostrar a Malfoy, aunque ella no le hubiera lanzado el Avada sabía que el rubio había tomado en serio sus palabras, lo presentía. Draco Malfoy no había sido tonto, al contrario, pero se dejaba influenciar fácilmente y eso ella lo constato varias veces, por ello sabía que sus palabras habían influenciado en tal decisión.

* * *

—Los Malfoy no dejan de ser la noticia— murmuro Ron mientras dejaba el profeta en una de las mesas de la sala común.

En el aparecía una foto de la familia aún con vida y otra de sus recientes tumbas. Se podía ver la noticia que hablaba de la muerte por el beso del dementor de Lucius y de el suicidio de Narcisa, esta se había quitado la vida clavándose una daga en el corazón. Pero sin duda había mucha información de Draco, el cinismo de aquellas personas era tan grande que incluso lo felicitaban por ser el segundo en lograr quitarse la vida con la maldición asesina.

—Su muerte fue espontánea, además de que se perdió la línea de sangre pura de las dos familias, eso los mantendrá ocupados por bastante rato— murmuro Harry mientras se acomodaba las gafas

—Pues deberían alegrarse, digo liberaron al mundo de unos arrogantes y ricos mortifagos, eso nos beneficia—Dijo Ron molesto

Toda la sala común paso su atención al pelirrojo, todos miraban molestos al pelirrojo, aunque si bien ellos nunca se habían llevado bien con el Slytherin no pensaban de la misma forma que como lo hacia el pelirrojo, Draco Malfoy había sido una persona después de todo.

—Yo no creo que debamos alegrarnos de la muerte de Malfoy—comento Neville

—¿Y a ti que te pasa?— pregunto Ron frunciendo el seño —Acaso extrañas a Malfoy, es decir el siempre te humillo, bueno no es como si alguien no lo hiciera

La sala quedo en silencio completamente, nadie espero nunca que el pelirrojo dijera esas cosas. Seamus se acercó a Neville poniéndole una mano en el hombro, Neville se volteo hacia el y se fueron a los dormitorios, pronto los demás se fueron dejando sólo al pelirrojo y al niño-que-vivió en la sala común.

—Te pasaste Ron— dijo molesto Harry

—¿Porqué últimamente todo el mundo parece estar en mi contra?— replico Ron cruzandose de brazos —Sólo dije la verdad a Neville siempre lo han molestado, y no es como si a Malfoy lo extrañara alguien, es decir quien extraña su presencia tan pedante y sus comentarios tan irritantes, al menos yo no lo extraño

—Pues déjame decirte que te estas comportando como Malfoy— dijo molesto el azabache

—¡No me compares con ese! ¡Somos muy diferentes!— grito Ron mientras su rostro se teñía de rojo de la furia

—Tienes razón, por lo menos Malfoy no insultaba a sus amigos— Harry se levantó y se fue a los dormitorios dejando a un muy furioso Ron en la sala común.

El resto del día paso rápidamente. El castillo se notaba extraño, emitía un frío que nunca nadie había sentido, las nubes comenzaron a acumularse sobre Hogwarts trayendo consigo la lluvia. Pequeñas gotas bañaban los campos del castillo, dándoles vida a las pequeñas plantas y al mismo tiempo quitando la misma a indefensos insectos que sucumbían ante todas las cristalinas gotas que caían como bombas al suelo. Una gran contradicción, como un fenómeno que podía ayudar a la vida podía ayudar a quitarla también, ¿Como puede ser el mundo tan ilógico? Pero así lo es y así es hermoso, todas las cosas vivientes sobre esta tierra están aquí por corto tiempo, la línea que separa la vida de la muerte es tan delgada como el fino hilo de una telaraña. Un día te puedes encontrar vivo, corriendo por los prados y disfrutando del viento y la lluvia sobre tu rostro con el olor de la tierra mojada; pero al otro día posiblemente estés muerto, tieso y sin rastro de calor en aquel contenedor llamado cuerpo, dejarás de respirar y tus órganos no funcionaran mas y entonces tu cuerpo descansara bajo un montón de tierra, y lo único que quedara de ti será el recuerdo en aquellas personas que una vez te amaron y que con el tiempo se perderá olvidando así tu existencia por siempre.

Ese día en especial el viejo castillo tenía algo siniestro y a la vez fascinante, como una hermosa rosa cuyas espinas estuvieran bañadas en veneno letal. Los murmullos crecían por las esquinas, las voces retumbaban en los pasillos, pero ninguna le pertenecía a algún alumno o maestro. Eran los cuadros llenos de misterios los que susurraban; eran los fantasmas que en sus memorias tenían secretos espantosos, los que murmuraban aquello que nadie entendía. Era también el viento que mecía los cabellos de los habitantes del lugar, pasando por sus oídos y dejando palabras incomprensibles; eran también los relojes, ere tic tac que resonaba por todo el castillo, ese tic tac que se burlaba de los mortales que no comprendían lo que pasaba.

—Terrorífico ¿no?— susurro Seamus frotándose las manos —Es raro que haga tanto frío en el castillo, algo no anda bien

—Tienes razón Seamus, incluso el techo esta raro, pareciera como si la tormenta de afuera estuviera también en el techo encantado— dijo Harry viendo el techo para después partir un poco de su pavo —Pero Dumbledore parece tranquilo

—Aún así lo profesores no lo están, tan sólo mira a Trelawney, parece que a la pobre le va a dar algo— dijo Dean volteando a ver a la profesora

Los chicos voltearon y vieron como la profesora de adivinación casi temblaba, le costaba cortar su carne y con cada sonido fuerte se exaltaba, miraba con los ojos bien abiertos a todos lados como si estuviera buscando algo que fuera difícil de ver.

—La única que parece que no le afecta esto es a Luna, sólo mírenla, comiendo tan feliz, como quisiera yo estar así— dijo Neville

Esta vez todos voltearon a ver a la mesa de Ravenclaw, Luna estaba sentada comiendo felizmente su puré de patatas, sus ojos azules y soñadores estaban ahora más que nunca muy lejos de allí, estaban perdidos en algún lugar que para todos los demás era imposible de llegar pero no así para la rubia. Ella se dio cuenta de la mirada de los chicos y se las correspondió sonriéndoles para después seguir comiendo.

—¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con los mortifagos Harry?— pregunto Neville temeroso por la respuesta

—No, no lo creo. Si fuera cosa de los mortifagos Dumbledore no estaría tan tranquilo, es más dudo que si quiera estaríamos sentado aquí disfrutando la cena— dijo Harry con seguridad ante cada palabra

—Pues yo no estoy seis gritándoles mucho— dijo Seamus con una mueca en la cara

—¿Cuanto tiempo creen que les tome a los Slytherin salir de su depresión?— pregunto Neville nuevamente mirando hacia la mesa de la casa de Salazar Slytherin

—No lo se, espero que no mucho, incluso extraño sus actitudes arrogantes y sus comentarios mordaces, sin duda alguna le daban diversión de una forma retorcida a muestras vidas— dijo Harry suspirando y mirando fijamente el asiento vacío que solía ocupar Draco —Es como si toda la vida de Slytherin se hubiera ido con Malfoy a la tumba, de un día a otro me quede sin enemigo

—Parkinson parece ser la más afectada— murmuro Dean clavando su mirada en la pelinegra

—Es una chica, debía afectarle más todo esto— dijo Seamus como respuesta

Harry la observo fijamente, la chica lucía un poco más delgada, grandes ojeras adornaban sus ojos azules antes llenos de brillo y vida, pero ahora lo único que se podía ver en ellos era un gran dolor y vacío, era como si al verlos te congelarás por tanto dolor y sufrimiento cayendo en un abismo del cual no conoces donde esta fondo. Pansy sintió la mirada y clavo sus ojos en los de Harry. Harry contuvo el aliento descubriendo por primera vez en toda esta semana un brillo en aquellos paso azules, era como si lo retara. Harry bajo la vista al no poder seguir observándola, no podía, no si los ojos de aquella chica mostraban tanta soledad.

Miro enfrente a la derecho, pasando completamente a Seamus y a Dean posando su mirada en Ginny. Aquella hermosa pelirroja que le robaba el sueño, aquella hermosa pelirroja de ojos azules llenos de astucia y amor, aquella pelirroja que no le pertenecía a el sino a su amigo Dean. Le dolía en el fondo del alma aquello, pero si la chica quería salir con su amigo Dean, el la apoyaría sin importar la razón. Cuantas cosas habían cambiado en en tan poco tiempo, Voldemort había regresado, Sirius había muerto intentando protegerlo gracias a que el no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para impedir que Voldemort entrara en su mente, también su enamoramiento por Cho había terminado dando paso así a su amor por Ginny que había estado oculto, pero ahora ella salía con Dean; también la llegada del profesor Slugorn y Snape como maestro de DCAO, el extraño libro perteneciente al príncipe mestizo y la muerte de los Malfoy. Todo en este año era nuevo, tantos cambios en tan poco tiempo, pero así era la vida, daba giros inesperados, hacia y deshacía, jugaba con los finos hilos que controlaban a las personas y nadie podía oponerse, todos estaban a merced de el desconcierto.

—¿Dónde esta Hermione?— pregunto Harry al darse cuenta de que su mejor amiga no estaba

—No lo se— dijo Seamus volteando a todos lados por si veía a la chica

—Ahora que lo pienso, no la he visto desde que las clases terminaron— dijo Neville pensativo

Harry se preocupó de sobremanera al no saber nada de su amiga, últimamente habían tenido discusiones ya que ella estaba en desacuerdo con que Malfoy hubiera sido un mortifago, pero esta última semana había estado distante, en su propio mundo alejada de todos. Un murmullo estallo en el gran comedor al ver que la profesora Trelawney se desmayaba, los profesores acudieron rápidamente a su ayuda. Luna Lovegood se levantó de su asiento sonriendo, el director la miro como si comprendiera algo que todos los demás ignoraban.

—Ya casi llega— dijo Luna y salió dando pequeños brincos haciendo que sus rubios cabellos resplandecieran aún entre tanta penumbra.

Hermione paseaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, poco le importaba si Filch la encontraba merodeando. Tenía frío y la lluvia que alcanzaba a entrar por las ventanas la mojaba, pero aún así ella no hacia nada. Sólo sentia el frío recorrer su cuerpo apoderándose de cada parte de ella llegando hasta sus entrañas. ¿Acaso el frío de muerte sería igual? Quizás fuera peor, pero de cualquier manera los muertos no sabrían al final si estaban fríos. ¿Draco Malfoy habría sentido frío antes de morir? Sonrió ante lo irónico de su duda. Ella preocupándose de si habría sentido frío cuando dejo de respirar siendo ella una de las que lo empujo a tomar esa decisión. Completamente irónico. ¿Pero no era así la vida? Toda ella llena de ironías, lo que hace felices a unos hace infelices a otros, mientras unos viven llenos de lujos u riquezas otros mueren de hambre, el que ama a alguien no es correspondido y a la vez ese alguien sufre por lo mismo, cuando una vida se pierde otra nace. ¿Quien habría nacido en lugar de Draco Malfoy? ¿Sería rubio y de ojos grises? ¿Sería un mago? Una familia de magos en la ruina, una familia llena de prejuicios, una familia que se había amado tanto que al partir uno a un lugar donde los demás no podrían estar, los demás lo habían seguido. ¿Cuanto amor tuvo que haber tenido hacia su esposo Narcisa Malfoy como para seguirlo al más allá? Cuanto debió haberla amado Draco como para seguir sus pasos. Tal vez ella hubiera hecho lo mismo, amaba a su padres, pero tal vez no tendría el valor de ir y quitarse la vida por si misma.

Sus pasos y pensamientos la llevaron a aquel lugar. El baño de prefectos. Encontrándose frente a la puerta del lugar en donde el rubio había exaltado su último aliento sintió una ráfaga de viento que le heló la sangre. Abrió lentamente la puerta que rechinaba ante cada milímetro que avanzaba. La oscuridad reinaba, las gotas de lluvia golpeaban los cristales de las ventanas y los rayos iluminaban la estancia haciendo retumbar los cristales con cada trueno. El piso frío y húmedo por las gotas que lograban colarse. Aquellas gotas rebeldes que se negaban a seguir el camino de sus hermanas para llegar al suelo y regar la tierra alimentando a las plantas y matando insectos y aves, incluso humanos. No, esas gotas que estaban en aquel frío piso habían decidió no interferir en el ciclo de la vida, habían preferido mantenerse neutrales e ignorar todo a su alrededor. ¿No habría sido mejor que ella se hubiera mantenido como esas gotas? Con total neutralidad. De haberse mantenido callada aquel día seguramente Draco Malfoy estaría vivo.

Hermione cayo de rodillas al suelo entre aquellas gotas que poco a poco comenzaban a hacer un pequeño charco. Pronto más gotas comenzaron a caer, pero no eran gotas de lluvia común, eran gotas de lluvia del alma, lágrimas cristalinas que salían de los ojos de Hermione. ¿Por que habría sido tan cruel? Quizás era una jugarreta del destino que le restregaba en la cara que, a pesar de ser la más inteligente, que a pesar de tener los mejores amigos y la mejor familia que podría desear, ella no era lo suficientemente buena para manejas los hilos de la vida. Pronto más lágrimas salieron, sus sollozos tomaron forma en el viento y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Ella no era ningún dios, ella no era alguien verdaderamente importante como para juzgar. ¿Entonces por que lo había hecho? Draco Malfoy sólo había sido un niño que creció que ideales erróneos, un niño que había luchado por lo que creía correcto al igual que ella, aunque sus opiniones fueran distintas. ¿Pero quien decía que era malo y que era bueno? Ambos habían cometido errores, habían juzgando sin conocer el otro lado de la moneda. Quizás Draco Malfoy se había encontrado perdido, entre dos caminos, el seguir lo que siempre habría creído y el escoger algo nuevo, o quizás el de deshonrar a su familia y el de enorgullecerla y quizás siempre había ignorado ese tercer camino y que ella se encargó de mostrárselo para que lo siguiera cayendo en un profundo abismo donde la noche es incluso más clara que la profunda oscuridad en la que se vio envuelto. ¿Quien era ella para haber asesinado a Draco Malfoy?

Un gran estruendo de escucho, las paredes temblaron y el tic tac del reloj se hizo mas sonoro, los murmullos crecieron y la brecha entre la vida y la muerte se abrió. Una cegadora luz estallo en medio e invadió el oscuro baño de prefectos, una poderosa y blanca llama tan pura, si mancha alguna contrastando así con todo a su alrededor.

Hermione se llevó la mano a los ojos, no podía ver nada, como pudo se levantó y trato de avanzar hacia la luz, estiró su mano movida por una extraña fuerza, tal vez fuera su valentía, tal vez fuera su curiosidad o su inconsciente, nunca lo sabría. Estiró sus largos u níveos dedos hasta tocar con sus llenas aquella luz.

Ondas salieron de aquella llama alejando a Hermione que poco a poco se acostumbraba a la luz. Aquella llama blanca fue tomando forma, extendiéndose a lo largo y ancho, una forma humana quedando la llama en el pecho donde estaría el corazón. La figura fue tomando forma, adquiere do rayos y detalles y un poco de color.

Hermione grito aterrada mientras caía al suelo. Frente a ella estaba nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

El chico vestía su uniforme de Slytherin, su cabello rubio un poco despeinado y sus finas facciones se mantenían en armonía, sus ojos cerrados mostrando una paz que Hermione nunca había visto. Flotaba a la mitad del baño mientras sus a ellos se movían gracias a una brisa que ella no sentía. Entonces abrió los ojos.

Draco comenzó a avanzar hacia Hermione, esta sólo retrocedía como podía sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Choco contra la pared. Draco la observo detenidamente, Hermione tenía los ojos muy abiertos y pareciera que en cualquier momento saldrían de su lugar, la respiración agitada y claramente asustada. Draco extendió su mano hacia la chica, Hermione observo horrorizada como la pálida mano se acercaba. El frío la helo cuando el chico toco su piel, su mejilla. Pero su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes, su mente dejo de funcionar, aquella mente privilegiada de la que siempre presumía ahora se quedaba en blanco. Draco Malfoy había atravesado su cara, podía ver como la muñeca del chico estaba pegada a su mejilla, pero ella no sentía nada más que el frío helado que congelaba su ser. Miro fijamente al rubio que tenía cara de confusión al no saber que había pasado, saco su mano y la volvió a hundir en Hermione que estaba paralizada.

Draco se alejó y Hermione pudo notar aquellos cambios. Draco flotaba sobre el piso, aunque tenía color este era opaco y transparentoso. Y sus ojos ya no reflejaban aquel brillo de maldad y astucia, ya no mostraban aquella inteligencia, ahora esa como ver el infinito cielo sin estrellas, a donde miras estaría un vacío infinito.

Hermione esta a perpleja, ¿Era él?¿Acaso era él en verdad? ¿O sería una cruel broma de su imaginación aliada con su conciencia? Estiró su cálida mano hacia el chico, tenía que comprobar si era una alucinación suya o de esas estaba frente a ella. Frío, eso sintió Hermione en la mano cuando esta atravesó la cara del chico.

—¿Draco Malfoy?— pregunto en su susurro como si no quisiera ser escuchada, no deseaba ser escuchada.

Draco quien mantenía la mirada fija en la mano de Hermione volteo a verla respondiendo al nombre. Hermione se sumió en la inconsciencia dentro de un sueño tan dulce como un algodón de azúcar, un sueño del que no quería despertar.

—Al fin llegaste Draco, tenía que te hubieras perdido— dijo Luna suavemente entrando por la puerta sin tomarle mayor importancia Hermione

Draco no respondió, sólo la observo cuidadosamente tratando de descubrir el significado de sus palabras, aquel significado que sólo pocos conocían y el quería ser parte de esos pocos.

Pronto en el baño aparecieron los cuatro antiguos fantasmas de las casas. Sir Nicolás, El Barón sanguinario, la Dama de gris y el Fraile Gordo. También entraron por la puerta el director Dumbledore seguido de la profesora McGonagall.

—Bienvenido seas nuevamente a Hogwarts— dijo el Barón Sanguinario haciendo una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo.

Pronto los demás fantasmas hicieron lo mismo. Dumbledore si acercó acomodando sus gafas, observando a Draco cuidadosamente. Draco no sabía que pasaba, que era todo aquello. ¿Por que podía atravesar a Granger? Granger. Volteo al lugar donde estaba la chica y la vio tirada inconsciente. Dumbledore siguió la vista de Draco encontrándose con Hermione, hizo una señal y la profesora MacGonagall se acercó a ella aún confundida por la presencia del rubio.

—Veo joven Malfoy, que esta de nuevo con nosotros, sin duda alguna es un placer volver a verlo— dijo Dumbledore suavemente

En ese momento Theodore entro aún baño buscado a Luna, pero sólo poner un pie dentro de aquel lugar su cuerpo quedo paralizado completamente. Frente a el estaba su amigo, su hermano, aquel por el cual había llorado aún cuando sus principios y enseñanzas le decían lo contrario. Parpadeo un par de veces, y dio dos pasos. ¿En verdad era él? ¿Estaba de regreso? Rápidamente su mente comenzó a trabajar dándose cuenta de la cruda realidad a la que ahora se enfrentaba.

Pansy y Blaise entraban al baño. Ambos se pararon justo detrás de Theo, Blaise intento articular palabra pero estas no salían de su boca y se quedaban atrapadas en el inmenso nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—¡DRACO!— grito Pansy con una enorme sonrisa

Pansy corrió hacia Draco, nadie pudo detenerla y en el aire solo quedo el grito de Blaise pidiéndole que se detuviera. Pero Pansy no lo escucho, su corazón latía fuertemente y la vida regresaba a ella, Draco, su Draco regresaba a ella. Abrió los brazos a cada paso que avanzaba y sin más se aventó hacia en chico. Pansy sintió como el frío atravesaba su cuerpo por cortos instantes, vio desvanecerse la figura de Draco ante sus ojos y sólo fue consiente de la realidad cuando cayo al suelo, volteo la cara viendo así como Draco volvía a integrarse. Pansy se arrastró como pudo hacia atrás, se llevó la manos temblorosas a la boca tratando de ocultar ese sollozo que luchaba por salir, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que comenzó rápidamente a derramar. Sin decir una palabra se levantó y salió corriendo del baño.

Blaise quería seguirla y consolarla, pero su estado de shock no se lo permitía. De una u otra forma Draco estaba ahí. ¿No era eso lo que importaba en verdad? No importaba que su amigo hubiera regresado una vez más. Ni la muerte había podido romper esos lazos de amistad y fraternidad que se tenían.

—Será mejor que se retiren, señor Zabinie recomiendo que vaya por la señorita Parkinson su la lleve a la enfermería para que le den una poción para dormir y tranquilizarla— dijo el director, Blaise salió del lugar sin dejar de mirar a Draco y hecho a correr por el largo pasillo. —Señorita Lovegood, señor Nott, les recomiendo que se vayan a descansar a sus salas comunes— Luna se despidió alegremente de Draco y Theo sólo le dirigió una mirada de confusión para después sale en compañía de la chica —Profesora McGonagall, por favor, lleve a la señorita Granger a la enfermería.

La subdirectora levito a Hermione, Draco sólo observaba como se la llevaban. Miro al director y vio como este les hacia una señal a los fantasmas para que desaparecieran y así lo hicieron. Dejando en aquella estancia sólo dos presencias.

—La duda lo carcome ¿o acaso me equivoco?— pregunto el director, Draco sólo negó con la cabeza —Entonces permítame explicarle lo que esta pasando

—¿Estoy muerto?— pregunto Draco con voz ronca hablando por primera vez

El viejo director lo observo curioso, Draco tenía la cabeza gacha, su pregunta había sido sólo un ronco susurro que el viento se encargó de llevar hasta el director como si aquello fuera sólo una fantasía. El director suspiro sonoramente y enfocando sus ojos hizo que Draco lo viera fijamente.

—Si Draco, estas muerto— respondió el director

—¡¿Entonces que hago aquí?!— pregunto Draco exaltado

—Se ha convertido en un fantasma señor Malfoy, quizás su corazón cargaba una profunda pena que no lo dejo descansar en paz, o quizá tenía algo de suma importancia que no pudo terminar— dijo el director tranquilamente

Draco esbozo una sonrisa ladeada. Curioso, lo único que el había querido era abandonar todo y alejarse, estar con sus padres. Soltó una gran carcajada llena de melancolía y frustración ¿Por que nada salía como planeaba? Quizás por que el era el villano y no el héroe, quizás por eso lo que quería nunca salía bien. ¡Perfecto! Ahora estaba atrapado en el mundo de los vivos con su cuerpo en el mundo de los que duermen eternamente. Veía claramente a la muerte, vestida con sus mejores galas color negro, burlándose de él. Aquella embustera a la que había creído su amiga, que en su nimbo fue considerada y dulce ¡oh dulce muerte! Ahora ella misma quien lo había seducido prometiéndole descanso y paz lo enviaba de vuelta para que su sufrimiento nunca terminara. ¿Acaso su alma valía tan poco que no la muerte la quería? ¿Tan corrompida y sin salvación estaba? Después de que al final apunto su varita hacia si mismo y pronuncio aquella maldición, quizás hubiera sido más efectivo tomar un veneno letal, una daga en el corazón como su madre. No. Al final hubiera sido lo mismo, su alma era tan insignificante y tan asquerosa que no la muerte se atrevía a apoderarse de ella.

—Ahora eres un fantasma más de este castillo Draco— dijo Dumbledore tras ver que el chico no decía palabra alguna —Deberías de tomar en cuenta, que si te encuentras aquí en estos momentos es porque todavía tienes un papel importante, quizás algún secreto que debas sacar a la luz, quizás una acción que debías ejecutar

Draco trato de mantenerse normal, quizás el viejo sabía que había tenido alguna misión ¿y si sabía sobre que tenía que reparar el armario? ¿Y si sabía que tenía que haberlo matado? Pero entonces si lo había sabido porque no había dicho nada. Definitivamente nunca comprendería a aquel viejo chiflado.

—Ya veo que no— dijo el director juntando sus manos bajo esa gran barba que poseía — Hogwarts es tu hogar Draco, quizás te preguntes el porque te digo esto, pero debes saber que al estar aquí presente, que tu alma este aquí significa que nunca podrás marcharte, no descansaras en el largo sueño llamado muerte pero tampoco vivirás, sentirás de esto no dudes, tus sentimientos perduraran al igual que tus sentidos, es sólo que el dolor de un cuerpo ya no estará en ti, de no ser una larga existencia incluso la podría considerar mejor la vida misma, aunque sea estar de cierta manera vivo en muerte; vagarás eternamente por los pasillos y aulas del castillo. Toda una eternidad Draco...

* * *

Trelawney estaba en la enfermería del castillo, se removía inconsciente, algo pasaba, algo le preocupaba. McGonagall estaba a su lado ya que acababa de dejar a Hermione ahí. La profesora de a inundación tenía fiebre y sudaba.

Una profecía, una profecía que quería nacer pero algo se lo impedía, imágenes borrosas. Una chica llorando la imagen se disolvía para dar paso a otra, una figura borrosa, un armario negro descompuesto y un chico, una unión y muerte...

Trelawney despertó gritando, su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, por más que se esforzara no podía persigue bien aquello que quería llegar a ella, por más que lo intentara no podía ver aquello que pasaría. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Qué impedía la formación de la profecía?

* * *

Hola!

Mil perdones créanme que en verdad soy la peor persona del mundo por haber tardado mucho en actualizar pero aquí estoy.

Si leen "Planes no tan fallidos" ya deben saber la razón de mi demora y si no aquí les va:

Soy Universitaria.

La razón de mi demora es que primero estaba estudiando para mi examen de ingreso a la universidad y al final lo pase :3 y como es de saberse la inspiración se me fue, regreso para la otra historia un poco pero aquí me trabe porque no sabía como hacer aparecer a Draco nuevamente, esta es la segunda versión que en definitiva esta mejor que la primera.

Por cierto mil gracias por los comentarios anteriores, en verdad me siento mala persona por las lágrimas pero eso de cierta forma me halago al ver que en verdad les llegaba al corazón. Ya verán no todo serán lágrimas de cocodrilo :)

Espero esta gran falta de mi parte (el no haber actualizado) me la perdonen y sigan leyendo la historia.

Dudas, sugerencias, quejas (pueden quejarse todo lo que quieran por mi falta de actualización) dejen Review

Saludos!

**Nox:**

Hola! Siento mucho la demora en primer lugar.

No me odies lamento lo de tu maquillaje, pero me alega de cierta forma que hayas sentido el dolor de todos al perder a Draco, odia a Ron, si quieres a Hermione aunque ella esta arrepentida.

Gracias por leer

Saludos y un abrazo!


End file.
